Sonic the Sky King
by Prince Sonic WindStriker
Summary: After trapping Eggman in the white limbo intended for them, Sonic and the gang travel to Equestria to fulfill a prophecy of Cloudsdale. Plz note that Sonic Shadow and Silver will be OOCed in most people's opinion but this is my story. Also Shadow will be Sonic's brother Manic and Silver will be Shadow's son. Sonic's POV throughout. None of the girls of the games exist in this fic
1. The Unrecognizable Glyphs

A/N: Sega owns Sonic and Hasbro owns MLP

A week has passed since my 20th birthday and Eggman was forever sealed in the white limbo he tried sealing us in. Knuckles came to me and Tails as he worked on the X-Tornado's engines to tell us that he found some glyphs he didn't recognize. Tails put down his tools, grabs his Datapad with the translator application he used during the Wisp incident and both he and I left for the Mystic Ruins. We went into the old temple of the coordinates that Knuckles gave us and Tails started scanning the glyphs as I looked at the murals on the other wall. One looked like my sword Caliburn but he was stuck in a rock that looked like a cloud which confused me. "Got anything yet Tails?" I asked.

"Not yet Sonic," Tails replied. After another 15 minutes, Tails was flabbergasted about what he read as he knew all the bugs were ironed out of his Datapad. "Hey, Sonic the glyphs depict you needing to go to a place called Cloudsdale in Equestria."

"I've been there before during the time Little Planet was chained to our surface. That's where I met the most beautiful creature in the universe." I started thinking of that day long gone but still in my mind.

=====Flashback=====

I was destroying Eggman's SWAT Bots left and right. Pretty soon I passed up a time pole. I started warping but something felt different about this warping. Soon I was in what was known as Equestria's sky city Cloudsdale. I landed near their Colosseum and I started hearing cheers coming from it. I saw a poster that I couldn't read but I could tell there was a sporting event going on. Being eight and something of a show-off, I decided to join the fun. I rushed in and started showing my stuff. All but a cyan Pegasus filly with a rainbow mane and magenta eyes was flabbergasted at what I was due to their hedgehogs being similar to those on Earth. I started showing all the moves Master Espio taught me. She was in awe and flew down regardless of who seemed to be her father's protests. I could tell she was adventurous and loved danger. At that moment the danger was me because they knew next to nothing about me. "Wow you look so totally dangerous weird but awesome at the same time. What's your name?"

"Prince Sonic Maurice Hedgehog, highest ranking prince of my planet and of course it's hero," I said. She gasped at the statement of me being a hero. "So is your name is as cute as your face?"

"Uh..." She was blushing as she was trying to answer. "R-rainbow Dash..." She answered finally. By the Source I felt like I'd melt at her being so cute. If there were those who say love at first sight doesn't happen, they'd be wrong. I'm sure she felt the same way. "Can I show you around Cloudsdale?"

"Sure," I said. with that she flew to her father and from the looks of it he said yes. She looked so happy when she was spending time for me. It was unfortunate that their planet hasn't found a proper way of making Chili Dogs yet. Later we entered the ruins of Cloudsdale's great castle once known as Nimbus Castle.

"It's been said that in the next 12 years, a prophecy of the castle's restoration is supposed to happen," Rainbow Dash said to me. "I wonder what it'll entail."

"You'll know soon Dashie." I held her hoof in my hand and she blushed. Little did I know a time warp appeared behind us. Rainbow Dash gasped as she saw it. I was saddened at this. "Guess it's time for me to go."

"B-but you've only been here a few hours." Rainbow Dash was trying not to cry but she couldn't hold back her tears. I hugged her and she hugged but tightly like she didn't want me to leave.

"If I find a way to come back I promise I will." She loosened her grip and nodded. I wiped her tears away and whispered the three words that'd be too early to say to most people but it seemed like the right time. "I love you."

Rainbow Dash gasped and said the four words that meant the most to me. "I love you too." With that we kissed and she let me go back though the time hole.

=====End of Flashback=====

"Sonic you okay?" Tails asked as he saw me crying which very rarely happened with me.

"J-just remembering a girl I met in that world," I replied wiping my tears away. "I promised her I'd return and it's been 12 years."

"Well your brother and Omega managed to infiltrate one of Eggman's old bases and managed to acquire a device that can warp anyone to another dimension."

"Awesome. Shadow's been there before too when he was still Manic. He'd probably wanna see Twilight again after all these years."

"Well let's also bring Knuckles Master Espio and Silver."

"Actually I got a telepathic message from him that he anticipated us heading there so he'll be waiting for us." As we left the temple, we noticed it was night already. We planned to leave tomorrow and I ran back to Mobotropolis Castle. I told Shadow our plan and we packed to leave. Shadow gave me the Green Chaos Emerald for some reason and we told Sonia to take over for us indefinitely. I went to bed smiling and dreaming of my beloved cyan Pegasus.


	2. My Love Rekindled

A/N: Once again, Sega owns Sonic and Hasbro owns MLP:FiM

The next morning, myself, Shadow, Knuckles and Master Espio headed to Tails' workshop. We rung the doorbell and were surprised it was the melody of "I Want To Fly High".

"Come on in guys," came Tails' voice behind the door. We walked in and saw Tails putting the finishing touches on the machine. "Just in time guys. The final adjustments had been made."

"Hopefully it won't be as messy as when we had to stop Eggman that time," I said.

"Luckily we won't have to deal with father's petty-" Shadow started to say but I interrupted him in rage

"SHADOW I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL HIM THAT! HE'S NOTHING BUT A TRAITOR!"

"Okay sorry bro. Sheesh calm down." I mearly huffed as we waited for the machine to start.

"All systems go," Tails declared as he pressed a button and a portal appeared. "You guys ready."

"Ready," said everyone but me.

"More than ready to see the one I love again," I said. After I said that, I saw a sad look on Shadow's face. "You okay bro?"

"Do you think Twilight will know who I am?"

"With any luck your aura is the same as it was when you were still Manic."

He nods his smiled that same cocky smile from his youth. "Thanks Sonic."

"Well let's go." We grabbed our bags and walked into the vortex. We arrived outside of a village. I was able to read the sign right there in front of us thanks to Tails' Datapad. "Welcome to Ponyville, Population Density: 500."

"Dad! Uncle Sonic! Over here!" A familiar voice called. We looked up to see Silver heading towards us with a white Unicorn with a purple mane and a mark of 3 diamonds on each of her flanks. "May I introduce Rarity, Fashionista Extraordinaire."

"Oh, I wouldn't exactly say that Silvs," the white Unicorn said in response while blushing. "Nopony really notices due to me not being in any magazines."

"That doesn't matter to me." Silver then got big eyes from an idea. "Uncle Sonic how about Rares gives you a new look for your stay here?"

"Well I _do _want to look good to see Dashie so sure," I said as we followed them to a boutique.

"You should too, dad if you're gonna see mo-" he stopped. "I mean Twilight," he quickly rephrased which I found suspicious.

"I guess I could too." Shadow said. He seemed to ignore Silver's little wording mishap.

"Well let's get you measured," Rarity said. Her horn glowed blue as it levitated a tape measure towards my waist. It went from there down to my ankle. "Hmm about 16 inches in length." Silver wrote it down as she now measured around my waist. "18 inches around the waist which would probably put you in a medium shirt." Silver also wrote this down as Rarity made her way to Shadow. "Maybe it'd seem pointless to measure you since you look to be the same as your brother."

"Obviously," Shadow smirked. After she put the measuring tape away, Rarity got out some regal colored material. She put red and blue material in a box labelled for me while putting green and black in a box labelled for Shadow.

"Now it'll take a few hours before they're done," she said.

"Okay we can wait." I said. Shadow and I went back into the boutique's lobby with Silver to wait with Tails Knuckles and Master Espio. I pulled Silver to the side. "Can I talk to you privately Silver?"

"Sure what about Uncle Sonic?" He asked.

"That little slip-up with your words in the back room, was that on accident?" I gave him a "tell me the truth" glare.

He sighed. "Uncle Sonic if I tell you, you can't tell dad, promise?"

"Sure thing my dear nephew."

"Well you know I'm born in the future and know your brother is my dad but I never told you guys who my mother was."

"Let me guess it's Twilight?" Silver nodded at my answer. "Heh, it seems you also have your dad's taste in women too."

"W-what do you mean Uncle Sonic?"

"I mean Rarity. Quite the catch my nephew." I playfully nudged Silver and he just blushed.

"There's just something about her that makes my heart beat faster than usual."

"Have you told her you liked her yet?"

"Why do you think she's letting me 'stay' with her?" Silver started laughing.

I was shocked. "Y-you haven't done 'that' yet, have you?"

"No she keeps a barrier on her side of the bed but when I promise to behave she lets me cuddle with her some nights."

"Oh good because that could end up ruining the future you already have with her in your timeline." We rejoined the others after our discussion. Tails was getting more intel from Silver about the writing system. I went over to Master Espio to talk with him. "Have you been able to sense her energy location yet?"

"Yes but it seems that it's now local, not to mention more powerful." Master Espio said.

"Please tell me where."

"Sonic you may be King, but I won't spoil where she is."

"Fine," I scuffed as I started meditating to find her aura. I found it and was indeed more powerful. "Got her. She's at her new home on the outskirts of Ponyville." I went to see Rarity. "How much is left Rarity?"

"Just got done with yours," the white Unicorn said handing me mine as I went to put it on. It was a blue suit with red trim and red cape similar to those worn in the Earth Medieval Times. I posed in the mirror. "Does it look good on a royal Hedgehog such as yourself?"

"Most definitely." I posed again to look even more regal and important. "I'm gonna see Rainbow Dash now. It's been years since I've seen her."

"Be careful not getting it too dirty."

"Okay." I started running to my beloved's new location. "Well. She's really outdone herself for having her own home." Being a Mobian, I'm able to walk on clouds. I got up to the closest cloud by manipulating the elements around me and flying up there. I saw a light on so she was still awake. I jumped ll the way up this time and knocked on her door. "Guess who's back Dashie."

"S-sonic?" I heard a tearful feminine voice from behind the door say. When the door opened, I saw a matured mare's face looking at me with tears in her eyes. "I don't believe my eyes. It's really you!" She flung her forehooves around me and kissed me like she did when I left last time. I grabbed my rainbow maned Pegasus on her flanks which caused her to moan into our kiss which, in turn, caused me to flinch and break the kiss.

"Did I hurt you sweetie?" Rainbow Dash saw my concern and blushed as she turned her right flank toward me and I saw a mark there. It was different from Rarity's, as it was a storm cloud with a red, blue and yellow lightning bolt coming out of the bottom.

"A l-lot has changed since you left. I earned my Cutie Mark since then."

"Is that what that is?"

Rainbow Dash nodded. "An Equestrian gains this when he or she discovers their hidden talent. Mine was being the first Pegasus filly in centuries to perform the Sonic Rainboom."

"Is that similar to breaking the sound barrier?"

"That's actually very accurate. It's mostly thanks to you that it happened."

"How so baby?"

She blushes. The Sources I'm just melting at her cuteness right now. "W-well, wanting to be able to keep up with ou when you returned was my focus for a certain contest that was held in Cloudsdale after you left."

I hugged her. "Looks like I've also been able to have your loyalty as well."

"Oh! You just reminded me of something else I wanted to show you." She went over to a desk, opened a draw and pulled out a gold necklace with a ruby cut into the shape of a lightning bolt set in the center of it. "This is known as one of the six Elements of Harmony: the Element of Loyalty."

"Wow." I stared at it, then smiled. "Mind wearing it for me for a bit?"

"Sure." She clasped it around her neck and snuggled close to me. I felt like could be like this forever as she walked us upstairs to her room. "You can sleep with me tonight."

"Okay and I promise not to do anything funny until you're ready." Rainbow Dash nodded and with that, I fell asleep in her embrace, the smile never leaving my face as she held me close.


	3. A New Start in Equestria

A/N: Sega owns Sonic and Hasbro owns MLP:FiM

I woke up the next morning and the first thing that met my semiblurry vision was the face of my beautiful Pegasus mare. "Morning Dashie," I said to her.

"Mmmm, morning Sonikku," she responded while rubbing her muzzle against my face. "I heard you talk in your sleep."

"Really? What about?"

"I think you were dreaming of us in the future. It was cute to watch." I blushed at this and she giggled. "Hey Spike came to tell us to meet Twilight and your brother over at Sugarcube Corner."

"You mean Twilight's assistant?"

"You heard about him?"

"From my brother when he was here before too."

"Then we don't wanna be late." We took a shower as good as it gets here. At least Rainbow Dash had the means of warming the water. When I got out, I combed Rainbow Dash's mane for her and we headed to Sugarcube Corner.

"Hey Shadow," I greeted him as we gave each other a bro hug. "Good to see you wore your clothes."

"You did too I see," he said. "May I introduce my marefriend, Twilight Sparkle." I shook the purple Unicorn's hoof after she and Rainbow Dash were done hugging.

"This is my marefriend, the most beautiful mare of all Equestria, Rainbow Dash." Shadow shook her hoof in turn as she blushed at my comment.

"So you are the one who brought Manic back to the light?" Twilight asked and I nodded.

"How'd your reunion go last night?" I asked Shadow.

"I'll tell you," Shadow said in a somewhat irritated voice.

=====Flashback=====

A/N: This'll be Normal POVed

Shadow was walking to Twilight's Library home as he wore the green and black trimmed outfit Rarity made for him. It was similar to Sonic's in appearance. His drum set medallion hanging around his neck just like in the past when he was still Manic. He sighed, nervous as hell as he knocked on the library's door. A small purple and green dragon opened the door. "Hey Spike," he happily greeted the baby dragon. "Is Twilight home?"

Spike stared nervously at Shadow."N-no she isn't. I don't know who you are, but with that coloring you must be evil so good night and don't come back!" With that, Spike slammed the door shut and locked it.

"I would've thought my welcome back would've been better than this. Might as well go back to Rarity's."

That's when Shadow heard the door unlock and the familiar voice from his childhood. "Manic is that you?" He turn to see a purple Unicorn, but she was a filly the last time they met. Now she was a full-grown mare.

"T-twilight?" They stared at each other a while before she went charging into his arms and hugged him while crying.

"It's been 12 years you moron! How could you make me wait this long!?"

"I-I'm sorry Twi," Shadow replied as he hugged back. "We just couldn't find a way back until now." He wiped the tears from her eyes as he kissed her on the mouth.

After the kiss, Twilight blushed. "W-would you like to come in?" Shadow nodded as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and entered the library. "Spike, Manic's returned."

Spike once again stared nervously at Shadow. "Why'd you let him in?"

"Spike, this is Manic. Guess you don't remember him much do you?"

"The Manic I knew was green and not black and red."

"It is me though Spike," Shadow said as he rubbed his medallion and his drum set materialized from it. "Remember what I told you when you tried bringing out my drum set from the medallion?"

"That it'd only come out if you alone rubbed it." Then it hit Spike like an Egg Fleet. This was Manic. "I'm sorry for being rude to you, Your Majesty."

"Don't worry about it Spike. It's cool." They brofist after Shadow's drum set disappeared back into his medallion. They spent the next few hours recalling their pasts since the last time they saw each other. Everything from Shadow's redemption to Twilight getting her Cutie Mark, which was a magenta star surrounded by 6 white stars, and the Elements of Harmony. Spike wrote a letter to Princess Celestia to tell her that Shadow had returned and that he'd be staying with her. The last bit of the night before going to bed is to let Rainbow Dash and Sonic know to meet them there tomorrow morning, which they sent Spike to do as well. "Can I sleep with you Twilight?"

"S-sure," Twilight replied as she blushed.

"Don't worry. I won't try anything until you're ready." She still blushed as they went upstairs to bed.

=====End of Flashback=====

A/N: Back to Sonic's POV

"Whoa," I said after Shadow finished retelling his night. "That was nearly similar to our night but at least we didn't have Spike."

"Oh shut up Sonic," Shadow glaringly replied.

"I'm only joking." We were then both surprised as a pink mare with party balloons as her Cutie Mark threw confetti near us.

"Welcome to Ponyville!" She said in a hyperactive tone. "The name's Pinkie Pie! What are your names!?"

"Uh I'm Sonic and that's my brother Shadow." Shadow waved nervously at her.

"Pinks what did tell you was essential to being a great warrior?" Shadow and I recognized that voice. It was our mentor, Espio the Chameleon.

Pinkie Pie bowed her head in shame. "Self discipline of the mind and body Master Espio."

Our master made himself visible and smiled as he lifted her head. "It'll take time. Just make yourself a bit calmer in the future."

"Yes sensei." With that she bowed and went to get more drinks.

"I never thought I'd see the day where Pinkie Pie would be so calm," Rainbow Dash said.

"Has she always been hyper?" I asked. Both Rainbow Dash and Twilight nodded. "Man where does somepony like her have all that energy? It could run one of our city's electricity for days."

"We always had the policy of 'Don't ask, don't tell' with her since we never questioned it," Twilight replied.

"Master, How did you manage to seduce her to that much energy?" Shadow asked.

"I just let her train with some of my most hard-to-train dummies I could bring and she got tired quick," Master Espio replied. "I then told her what I said just a few minutes ago then I put her in her bed as I did too but in a meditative state."

"Amazing!" I looked at my watch. "Whoa! I almost forgot I had to meet Tails. Come on Dashie." We excused ourselves as we left. Shadow told me that he was staying in a cottage on the border of Ponyville and a place called Everfree Forest. Before we left however, I asked Master Espio about his relationship to Pinkie Pie. He admitted it was already like mine with Rainbow Dash's or Shadow and Twilight's. With that, Rainbow Dash and I headed towards Everfree Forest with her leading the way.


	4. Meeting Fluttershy Sparkles' Return

A/N: This'll begin where I bring Elements of Pokémon in. It'll be my experience on Yellow. Pokémon is owned by Satoshi Tajiri, Sega owns Sonic and Hasbro owns MLP: FiM

Rainbow Dash and I were now in front of Fluttershy's Cottage. I heard the familiar sound of humming from Tails' tools. I walked around and saw him working on his Datapad. "Working on you Datapad again buddy?"

Tails jumped and dropped his tools. Thankfully, the Datapad didn't get damaged. "You scared me Sonic."

"Sorry Tails."

"So what do you usually use that thing for anyway?" Asked Rainbow Dash.

"Well when our arch nemesis Dr. Eggman was kidnapping these little aliens called Wisps, I was using this as a translator. It's the same case now but for the calligraphy of Equestria," Tails explained.

"So I'm guessing you're adding a new software program?" I asked. Tails nodded. Soon I saw somepony in the shadows. It was a Pegasus mare like Rainbow Dash, but her coat looked like it was butter yellow. "Hey come out. You're among friends," I said to the Pegasus

"Oh." Tails knew who I was talking to. "Fluttershy this is my friend Sonic. I think he's with somepony you know."

Fluttershy looked further around the corner and saw Rainbow Dash. "O-oh hey Dashie…" she whispered quietly.

"She usually this bashful?" I asked Rainbow Dash.

"When she's meeting somepony new yeah," Rainbow Dash said.

"Well she doesn't need to be around us." I held my hand out so she could accept it in friendship with her hoof. She backed up murmuring in a squeaky voice. "You weren't kidding honey. She's so shy you can hardly get her to be a friend."

"Sonic," Tails piped up. "I just got a message from home. Sparkles and your other Pokémon are worried sick. Sonia's going to send our Pokémon data to my Datapad to where we can transfer them to this dimension."

"Good. I forgot to tell her we were leaving."

"She'll be here in a few minutes." Rainbow asked me what Pokémon were and I proceeded to tell her that they were magical animals with their own elemental typing, some even being dual-type. I gave her an example of Charmeleon, who was a mere Fire-type would evolve into the Fire-Flying dual-type Charizard. Soon we heard a beeping sound that signaled that Sparkles was coming through a time-space warp. Tails, Rainbow Dash and I stood back as it appeared and a large yellow mouse with black tips on the ears, brown eyes, a heart indented tail that was the shape of a lightning bolt otherwise showing it was a female of its species, red cheek pouches and brown stripes on her back as well as a bit of brown near the bottom of her tail. I knew who it was

"Sparkles!" Her ears perked up at my voice. She ran towards me.

"Pikachu!" She shouted my name in her language. Sparkles bounded into my arms and hugged me tightly as she sobbed and angrily berated for not telling her.

"Sorry buddy. I just got too excited being able to keep a promise to somepony." I walked over to Rainbow Dash. "This is my marefriend Rainbow Dash. Dashie, this is the best Pokémon in my entire team."

At the sight of Sparkles, Fluttershy rushed out. "OH MY GOODNESS!" She excitedly said. "This creature looks extraordinarily cute." She took Sparkles out of my arms and started to excitedly look her over. "Hi there!" Sparkles sweatdropped and said hi back to her nervously. "So this is just one of your Pokémon?" I nodded as Sparkles jumped out of her hooves and climbed up to her usual perch on my shoulder.

"I also have Pokémon Flutters," Tails said.

"Are they cute?"

"Well close to it." He brought the Datapad over and showed her Magnezone, Nidoqueen, Fearow, Venusaur, Ninetales and Starmie. "What do you think?"

"Well they do look unique to somepony of your capabilities." At this, I saw Fluttershy kiss Tails. I knew they were in love

"So Tails," I started saying in a teasing way. "When's the wedding?"

Tails and Fluttershy blushed as Rainbow Dash and I started laughing our heads off. "Haha very funny," Tails retorted.

"Anyway, are my other Pokémon being transferred?"

"Yeah. Here they come now." The time-space warp opened and my PokéBalls and belt flew out. I picked it up and attached it around my waist.

"Well, Dashie and I better get going," I said. Then Tails handed me another belt.

"Give these to Knuckles over at Sweet Apple Acres," he said.

"Will do." I put the belt over my shoulder and left. I asked Rainbow Dash an important question. "So where's Sweet Apple Acres?"

"It's my friend's farm she runs with her whole family," she replied. "Just follow me." I slowed a bit so she could lead the way once more.


	5. The Rivalry Revival

A/N: I know that the title is the same as the Orange Island Saga Finale but I found it quite suitable. Satoshi Tajiri owns Pokémon Sega owns Sonic and Hasbro owns MLP:FiM

"Dashie are we almost there?" I asked in an anxious tone as we ran through groves of apple trees, Sparkles holding on tight.

"Just a bit further to the main barn sweetie," Rainbow Dash replied. We ran past a lot more apple trees until I saw a red barn. "There it is Sonic, Sweet Apple Acres."

"About time," I scoffed as Sparkles "Pika"ed as she relaxed on my shoulder. "I'm getting tired of holding Knuckles' Pokémon." I laid the belt on the ground and got out a small megaphone. "KNUCKLES ECHIDNA! COME GET YOUR POKéMON IMMEDIATELY!"

"Okay hold your Rapidashes Sonic," Knuckles said in an annoyed tone.

"I carried them for at least 200 miles. My team might've caught the fact of being a loser."

"For you, it's already a fact." We glared at each other for 15 minutes.

"What in tarnation has got ya so worked up sugarcube?" I heard a country girl voice called.

"My poor excuse of a friend Sonic," Knuckles said in a joking manner as the tension between us greatly loosened.

"Well, I don't wanna get in the middle of a tussle," the pony whom the voice belonged to came out. She was a tan orange coated, yellow maned and 3 apples as her Cutie Mark. She also had freckles on her muzzle. "But I'll help my sugarcube if I have to."

"Nah I was kidding Applejack," Knuckles replied. "So wanna give these girls a demonstration of a good Pokémon battle cousin?"

"Sparkles and I were hankering to battle you again. 3 on 3 with substitutions?" I asked.

"Sounds good to me." He grabbed a PokéBall from his belt after putting it around his waist, and shouted, "Go Nidoking!" I brace myself for the wrenching pain of a defeat, but then I heard a little voice that flabbergasted all of us.

"Ra-ra," came the voice of a male Nidoran.

"What the hay happened to Nidoking?!" Knuckles yelled as I stood there shocked.

"Hold on Knuckles," I said. "Let's check all of our Pokémon before you lose your head." We let everyone out and instead of the state we remember them being in we see our Pokémon in their first stages. "What the hay is going on?" I called Tails on the comlink. "Tails something's happened with our Pokémon. When we were about to have a battle, We found out that they somehow de-evolved."

"You guys aren't the only ones perplexed by this," Tails replied as a feminine "Ni-ni!" followed his sentence which we knew was Tails' Nidoqueen had went through something similar. "Perhaps when the Pokémon went through the time-space warp they were somehow forced back to their first stage."

"Then how come Sparkles and Wire weren't affected?" Knuckles asked. Wire was Knuckles' Electivire that was currently an Electabuzz but should be Elekid. "I admit she's an Electabuzz but why didn't she de-evolve further?"

"Maybe due to the fact that the time you got them their baby forms hadn't been discovered yet."

"Thanks for the scoop Tails. We appreciate your help." I said as I hung the comlink up and we proceeded back to our positions. I recalled Krabby Charmander and Squirtle back to their PokéBalls leaving out my Dratini and Bulbasaur. Sparkles never went back into her PokéBall. She saw it as too cramped. "You three ready to battle?" I asked them. They nodded and I waited on Knuckles. He returned Exeggcute Growlithe and Pidgey to their PokéBalls and had his male Nidoran Electabuzz and Squirtle at his feet. After about 5 minutes we were ready.

"Alright Nidoran you're still up," Knuckles said. I had Pikachu out first.

"Sparkles, let's experiment with something. Try using Electro Ball!" Sparkles jumped up on my command and her tail started glowing. Electrical energy started circulating into a ball-like shape and she flung it at Nidoran. It worked so well I had forgotten maybe Nidoran could probably use Earthquake. Thankfully Electro Ball somehow landed a critical hit and fainted Nidoran. "WAY TO GO SPARKLES!"

"PIKACHU!" Sparkles yelled as she jumped up and down.

"Looks like they retained their old attacks."

"Guess so," Knuckles said returning Nidoran to his PokéBall. He then sent Wire out and she started bristling with electricity. I called Sparkles back and ordered Dratini out. "Wire use ThunderPunch!" Wire's human-like fist fused with electricity and hit Dratini. Dratini's physical defenses held as well as her natural resistance to Electric-type moves paid off for us to strike

"Dratini use Outrage!" I ordered. Dratini grew a red aura around herself then charged at Wire. The yellow humanlike Pokémon nearly fainted.

"Use Quick Attack!"

"One last round of Outrage!" Our Pokémon collided and created a dust cloud. As the dust settled, both Wire and Dratini fainted. "Damn, a double KO."

"Looks like it's down to Squirtle and Bulbasaur then." We returned our Pokémon to their respective PokéBalls then Knuckles sent out his Squirtle while I sent out Bulbasaur. "Guess you can make the first move Sonic."

"You'll regret it, Bulbasaur use Leech Seed." Bulbasaur had a seed launch from his back and fire it on Squirtle's shell. Knuckles smirked thinking I was using my usual combo of Leech Seed and SolarBeam, but I had a different trick up my sleeve.

"Squirtle Rapid Spin." His Squirtle withdrew into his shell. He spun around hitting Bulbasaur and shrugging away the vines that came out of the Leech Seed.

"Guess again Knucklehead. Bulbasaur use Razor Leaf!" Bulbasaur Fired leaves from underneath his bulb and they hit Squirtle with massive damage. Knuckles' Squirtle fell down unconscious and Knuckles quickly returned him sighing at his defeat. "Looks like I still hold my title of Champion even with my team at their first stage."

"Yeah whatever Sonic."

"WOW!" Rainbow Dash said rushing up to me. "THAT WAS SO AWESOME!"

"You did your best sugarcube," Applejack said to Knuckles as he put his old cowboy hat on. "We can train them while we do some apple bucking."

"Yeah okay honey," he replied. They started walking away as we saw the sun set.

"Let's go home Dashie," I said as my stomach growled.

"We found a way to make Chili Dogs since you were gone so I'll make you one when we get home," Rainbow Dash said as Sparkle hopped on my shoulder and held on tight as we ran into the sunset.


	6. Restoring Nimbus Castle

A/N: Sega owns Sonic Hasbro owns MLP: FiM and Satoshi Tajiri owns Pokémon

Rainbow Dash and I went to bed after dinner. I felt safe knowing Sparkles was nearby. Safe from what? I wasn't sure. Maybe I just had that familiar feeling that something was going to happen. The next day, Tails contacted us via Comlink and told us to meet at Sugarcube Corner. Master Espio and Pinkie Pie were meditating. Although, something was off about how Pinkie Pie was doing so. She was shaking all over. Sparkles was on my shoulder wondering what was going on as well. "Master, what is it?"

"I'm trying to keep Pinks' energy from skyrocketing," he said. "She says it's her Pinkie sense but I don't buy it."

"That usually means something bad is about to happen," Twilight spoke. "It was proven from all my extensive tests on her when this started happening before."

"I tried telling you Espy but you didn't believe me," Pinkie Pie said giving an audible "Hmph!"

"You know what, I heard a strange voice calling to me last night," I said.

"I heard it to," Rainbow Dash said. "It sounded very persistent and was telling Sonic to go to Cloudsdale immediately."

"Wait," Tails said pulling out his Datapad and pulling up the text from the ruins on Mobius. "Sonic, wasn't there something on the other side of the wall when I was translating the glyphs?"

It dawned on me. "Caliburn! He must be stuck in a stone somewhere in Cloudsdale. We have to get up there."

"Who's Caliburn?" Fluttershy asked.

"He was the Sword of Great Light held by Sonic and Shadow's ancestor Leofrick Hedgehog of the High Court 18 generations ago," Tails explained. "We're talking about a timeline where everything was similar to your dimension and where technology wasn't very advanced as it is now on Mobius."

"Oh so he was of royalty to huh?" Rarity asked Silver.

"Dad and Uncle Sonic told me that he was as good of a ruler as they are," Silver said lightly blushing as Rarity hugged him.

"Sometimes I wonder if we're better though," Shadow aid with his old smirk of his childhood.

"Don't forget my ancestors were wiped out during that time," Knuckles said in a depressed manner.

"I thought you said you had a brother still alive?" Applejack said.

"Well KP is my little brother but what chance does he have of finding a girlfriend?"

"You never can tell sometimes Knuckles," I said. "There's always a chance he'll find somepony." I gazed at the six mares with us but gazed at Rainbow Dash the longest. "I know we did."

"He's right there on the bits sugarcube," Applejack said nuzzling Knuckles. "He just needs the chance to find somepony in your world to be with."

"You're right I need to focus on the positive," Knuckles replied as he looked at her eyes and then kissed her.

"Well Sonic ready to double-time it on up to Cloudsdale?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yeah," I said in much haste already outside manipulating the energy around me to fly as Tails and Fluttershy followed behind us. "We got to hurry."

"We'll come with you two just in case of any danger," Tails said. "I may need to scan some things for translation."

"Good idea Tails." We flew towards where Rainbow Dash showed me the ruins of Nimbus Castle was standing. From Tails' radar, Caliburn's energy output was strongest there. We soon found a pedestal near a statue of what looked like me holding Caliburn in one hand and a shield with a Chaos Emerald, a Pegasus with its wing spread and 3 rings intertwined etched on it in that order. "Tails care to translate these glyphs?"

Tails took 2 minutes to scan and translate them. "It says, 'To open this gate, a gem of great powers of the heart must be placed on the pedestal.' Luckily I brought one with me." Tails pulled out a white Chaos Emerald and handed it to me. I placed it on the pedestal. As the pedestal sank and the door opened, I grabbed the Emerald. I saw Caliburn in his own stone pedestal that he needed to be pulled out of.

"Hehe, this always seems to happen to you, huh Caliburn?" I asked in a joking matter.

"Quit insulting me knave and get me out of here!" Caliburn yelled.

"Boy you really need some anger management for a sword," Rainbow dash said as she approached Caliburn like I was as we promised beforehand we'd pull him out together. "Sonic has to go through all this just so Nimbus Castle can be restored."

"So that's where I'm at?" I nodded at Caliburn's question. "So I'm supposed to help restore a fallen kingdom. Where have we done this before?"

"Give it a rest Caliburn," I sighed. I grabbed him by the hilt as Rainbow Dash put her hoof on top of my hand and we pulled. Soon a whole bunch of clouds started to reform around the castle. "The ancient prophecy of Cloudsdale is coming to pass!" Sparkles held on tight as I continued pulling Caliburn out. Soon, he was fully out then I looked at Rainbow dash and she smiled. We were now going to be dubbed King and Queen of Cloudsdale. Suddenly a voice came that made me Tails and Sparkles get faces of anger.

"Oh-ho-ho-ho-ho! It's so good to be out of that limbo at last!"

"EGGMAN!" Tails and I said with much anger.

"PIKACHU!" Sparkles said in as much anger as us.

'How did that fat bastard escape!?' I thought in anger. This wasn't making much sense to me.


	7. Battling the Egg Manticore

A/N: Pokémon is owned by Satoshi Tajiri, Sonic is owned by Sega, MLP: FiM is owned by Hasbro

I stared at the monstrous new machine Eggman had now built. It had a lion's head and body and a rattlesnake for a tail. "Behold my newest creation," he boasted with his usual laugh. "The Egg Manticore!"

"How did you even escape that limbo anyway!?" I asked with much anger. Sparkles gave me a small zap to keep me calm. I petted her in thanks.

A second cockpit, just below Eggman's, opened and instead of a second Eggman, there was a more deformed creature. "It was thanks to you pulling your sword out of that pedestal Hedgehog."

"DISCORD!?" Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy said in surprise.

"Who's he?" Tails asked.

"He's known as the master of chaos," Rainbow Dash said seeing her get her game face on.

"So even that big drip had somepony else holding his leash," I mused.

"I thought you had completely changed Discord!" Fluttershy yelled. "I trusted you!"

"Flutters calm down," Tails said trying to get the butter colored Pegasus to calm down.

"Deep down the evil never left me. I got Eggman to work with me and we built this amazing machine in a mere matter of moments."

"It still won't matter," I said motioning Sparkles to take cover knowing that Eggman probably installed some sort of barrier that would be resistant to all her attacks. "I will still beat you."

"I'll stand by the king until he falls," Caliburn said as he started glowing. My gold gauntlet once again appeared on my right hand. "Ready to transform again sire?"

"I thought you'd never ask Caliburn." I lifted him high and shouted, "Excalibur transformation now!" My shoes were the first to be covered in gold plated armor. After the foot armor locked into place, my shin guards activated next. Followed by my calves, pelvic area, chest and arms being covered by my gold armor. My helmet appeared above my head and I pulled it down on top of my head closing the visor in the process. "Mobian Warrior King Sonic Excalibur Mode!" Rainbow dash stared in awe as I stood there in my armor.

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohygosh!" she said in excitement and flapping her wings. "That is so awesome!"

"Thanks Dashie but right now I have a robotic Manticore to destroy." I started chasing the machine towards Cloudsdale Wonderbolt Academy. "Don't think for a second that this machine is gonna stop me!" Soon we stopped in a very secluded part of Cloudsdale. "Let's go you two, it is game time!" Eggman pressed a button inside and the head lunged at me. I sidestepped it then blasted him with Sonic Wind. The Egg Manticore reared up and I saw a flashing light. I threw Excalibur and used Sonic Wave to throw him like a boomerang and strike the flashing light. It hit and the Manticore roared. Landing back on its front paws, the mouth of the machine started firing rockets. I jumped on one after the other and hit the head with another Sonic Wind. The Manticore reared up and I quickly flew and slashed the glowing light again. Once again landing on its paws, the machine tried the same tactic but failed miserably.

"Let's switch things up a bit," Discord said. Eggman nodded and they switched control. Discord tried he same tactic as Eggman but also activated the Rattlesnake's turret systems. Now not only was I jumping from rocket to rocket. But also trying to avoid the lasers coming from the Egg Manticore's Rattlesnake tail. I once again blasted the head with Sonic Wind and went flying into slash the light. This time, it was a bit difficult. The laser readjusted to protect the underside of the machine. I was still able to slash the light however. "How about you take this you blue pincushion!" Discord snapped his fingers and the Egg Manticore tried swiping at me next. It was too easy to sidestep the big metal paws. I got underneath and slashed it once more. The machine started to short out and it toppled over after I got out from underneath.

"Looks like I win again," I said as the energy of my transformation depleted and my armor shrank back into my gauntlet. Caliburn was once again in his original form as I put him in his scabbard. I soon heard a trumpet call as a white Alicorn in a carriage appeared on the scene.

"So you must be Sonic the Hedgehog," she said as she approached. I saw the crown on her head and knew that she must be royalty. I bowed to her in respect.

"Yes, that would be me Your Majesty." I saw felt her use her magic to stand me up.

"I'm Princess Celestia, ruler of Equestria," she continued. "It would seem you are now in almost full fulfillment of the prophecy of Cloudsdale."

"How so?"

"Only a true ruler could nearly sacrifice his life for his friends."

"I pretty much did this o a daily basis back home." I looked to see Discord getting up and putting Eggman in chains.

"Good work undercover Discord." I looked at Princess Celestia a bit confused.

"All in a day's work Your Majesty," he said then turned to me. "And I must apologize for any misunderstanding King Sonic. I was working with you the whole time even though it didn't seem like it."

"No biggie Discord," I said. "I'll just explain to the girls what was going on and hopefully that'll clear it up."

"I suggest going to Twilight's and fast before they do something rashly," Princess Celestia said. With what energy I had, I used Chaos Control and got there just in time. I saw the girls starting to put on the Elements of Harmony as I got there.

"Those won't be necessary. It seems Discord was working undercover to apprehend Eggman before he made Equestria look like certain parts of Mobius that we're still trying to return to normal."

"WHAT!?" Everypony said at once.

"Heh, whaddya know. Somepony similar to Omega," Shadow said in a mused tone. "Sneaking in and convincing Eggman that he wants to return to his elite squadron of Egg Fighters then blasting everything to bits."

"It seems so," Twilight said putting her crown back on her desk. "So no harm done right?"

"Pretty much," I said as my stomach growled. Sparkles jumped off of Rainbow Dash's back and climbed back on her place on my shoulder.

"C'mon Sonic," Rainbow Dash said as we walked out and waved good-bye to the others. "Time to get you a hero's feast of Chili Dogs." With that, Sparkles once again held on tight as we flew back home.


	8. A Family's Secret Revaled Pt 1

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while folks. Been really busy and haven't had the resources to do so. Anyway, here is my next chapter. As usual Sonic is owned by Sega MLP: FiM is owned by Hasbro and Pokémon is owned by Satoshi Tajiri

It was a nice sunny day in Ponyville though not all was so quiet. On the outskirts near Fluttershy's cottage came the sounds of a Pokémon battle. Over the past couple of weeks Twilight had been trying to master a spell to make every animal into their closest Pokémon variant. Needless to say she succeeded and now we come to the battle itself. Rainbow Dash, my behooved, had a Squirtle standing in front of her. "Tank, try Water Pulse again!" She yelled. This was indeed her pet tortoise Tank but now as a Pokémon.

"Dodge it Rainbow," I yelled at my Charmander. I had decided after Eggman's capture and containment that I'd name one of my Pokémon after my loving fillyfriend and I decided she should choose who would take her name. She chose Charmander due to Tails showing her our PokéDex entries on Charizard. I for one couldn't be more proud to have Rainbow Dash as both a Charmander and as my future wife. Now as for the current event CharDash, as I sometimes called her, dodged Tank's Water Pulse. "Now hit Tank with FlameThrower!" A huge stream of flame came out of her mouth and hit Tank. As the dust cleared, Tank was unconscious,

"Tank is unable to battle," Tails said as he was our referee for this match. "Rainbow Dash and Sonic win!" Sparkles jumped up and down as CharDash did a victory dance. Then she started glowing. I knew what this was.

"She's evolving back to Charmeleon!" I shouted excitedly. "Oh my Arceus! This is way pat cool!" as the glowing faded, CharDash stood there as a Charmeleon with a proud smirk on her face.

"Other me is back to a Charmeleon!?" Rainbow asked. "That is so AWESOME!" She pushed her cheeks together and it made an audible squeak. Tank finally came back to consciousness and he started glowing too. We turned around. "Tank's evolving too!?"

"Sometimes it happens Rainbow," I said as I wrapped my arm around her. We saw the light fade and Tank stood there as a Wartortle. He also had a prideful look on his face. "It looks like they're both so proud of themselves." Then Shadow and Twilight teleported next to us.

"Guys we're needed at Canterlot at once!" Twilight shouted. "Eggman has escaped!"

"What!?" We yelled in horror. Fluttershy had just finished feeding her other Pokémon and had joined us as we teleported. We ended up in the castle's courtyard and saw rubble crumbling near one of the towers.

"Possibly one of his Egg Bombs," Shadow said as he picked up a scorched piece of marble. Tails and I examined it next.

"These are definitely the type of scorch marks of his signature bombs," I said after further analysis. Soon the royal entourage came with Princess Celestia and another Alicorn walking alongside her. I assumed it was Princess Luna who Twilight had told us about. Soon Knuckles Applejack Silver Rarity Master Espio and Pinkie showed.

"Okay now that everypony's here, we can discuss his escape," Celestia said. "Sonic since you and your friends know the most about him can you tell us how he escaped?"

"Yeah it's very possible he used one of his signature Egg Bombs to bust out," I said. "However, I'm not entirely sure how he got the resources to build one unless he already had them."

"Come to think of it," Tails said as he looked at the scorched marble rock again. "These scorch marks are minor compared to his usual builds of the bomb."

"So this was a mere small bomb?" Luna asked.

"Yeah. He used one similar to this on Mobius when he escaped one of our prisons. Dammit!" He threw the piece of marble on the ground in frustration remembering his father being caught in the crossfire of said small Egg Bomb.

"Whoa buddy calm down," I said as I held his shoulders. "You're scaring Fluttershy." He looked over his shoulder and saw his butter yellow mare curled up with a frightened look. He saw this and calmed down. He went over to hug her.

"Also Tails, did you get the blood samples of Sonic and Shadow analyzed?" Celestia asked next. "I ask because I'm sure it'll take time for Eggman to truly get back up to full strength."

"Yeah should we go discuss them?" He and Celestia went into a part of the courtyard to keep it hush-hush for a bit. In the meantime, some of us did our usual things the best we could. Master Espio and Knuckles were having a sparring session. Fluttershy was sitting with Angel who had turned into a Bunnelby thanks to Twilight's spell. Shadow stood and stared off into the distance as usual. Twilight was reading a book. Rarity Applejack and Silver were in a conversation of some sort with Luna. Pinkie was hoping around. Rainbow, Sparkles and I were sitting discussing more about Pokémon traits and how they improve battles and their benefits. Soon Tails and Celestia returned and we regrouped.

"Well I guess there is no easy way of saying this so I'll be blunt," Celestia said with a serious look on her face. "Sonic, you and Shadow are my foals." We looked at her with surprised then at ourselves then at her again. She gave a gentle smile.

"WHAT!?" My brother and I yelled in unison.

To be continued…

AN: what a cliffhanger right guys? Well let's hope this nice little chapter gets enough credit for being worth the wait. I'll update every now and again if I can now since I am now living in my hometown. R&R plz my rabid readers. Until next time, *pulls out the White Chaos Emerald* CHAOS CONTROL! *vanishes in a white light*


	9. A Family's Secret Revealed Pt 2

A/N: Hey everypony. Prince Sonic WindStriker here with the continuation of A Family's Secret revealed. Just as a quick flashback Eggman has escaped but Celestia says it will take some time for him to regain his former strength so she asked Tails about the blood test results that were done on myself (Sonic) and my brother Shadow. We come to find out she is our mother. Again Sonic is owned by Sega, MLP: FiM is owned by Hasbro and Pokémon is owned by Satoshi Tajiri

Shadow and I looked at Celestia, well in this case mother, with clear "What the Buck" looks on our faces. Aunt Luna laughed at how hysterical we must've looked. Sparkles shocked us out of it and I petted her on her head and asked mother, "Then you were really Queen Aleena then?" She smile and nodded.

"She was just a form I took while I was on Mobius," she explained further. "You see I was pregnant with you Shadow and Sonia when I was battling King Sombra who was a dark Unicorn who ruled the Crystal Empire before Princess Cadence took over. He pushed me into a dimensional warp which teleported me to Mobius. I took on the look of Queen Aleena to blend in. Next you three were born and then…" She shivered.

"Eggman showed up and you went to seek the Oracle of Delphius," I finished for her.

"So who is our father?" Shadow asked as he pondered our newfound family history.

"What you should be asking yourselves," we heard a quirky male voice said, "is 'how are you two and Silver able to utilize the gems you call "Chaos Emeralds" so easily?'." We looked up to see Discord. Then I put 2-and-2 together. Discord was our father. I almost fainted from too much info at once.

Tails pulled out his datapad as Fluttershy watched and he was at work on it for research. "It would make sense on how it all plays out. With your blood combined with both chromosomes from Celestia and Discord it makes sense."

"But if Discord was your lover at the time, why did you turn him to stone?" Twilight asked.

Mother blushed as she answered. "Let's just say his bedroom antics caused him to get overzealous and careless of his actions."

"Wow, the bedroom as the chaos capital of the world?" Rainbow asked amazed as she nudged me then whispered in my ear. "We should try that."

I shuddered at her comment. "We will later honey." She responded by giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"But what did you mean by Silver too?" Rarity asked in confusion. She stared at Silver with curious eyes, obviously wanting to know the truth. "I thought you told me everything. Besides being Shadow's son what else have you not told me?"

_Oh starlight, _I thought,_ we're in for it now._

Silver sighed in defeated. "Your best friend and fellow Unicorn is my mother." Rarity looked from Twilight to Silver then back at Twilight.

"YOU MEAN TWILIGHT!?" She screamed in anger. He nodded and it was clear to see he was crying. He knew this relationship was about to be over. "HOW COULD YOU KEEP THIS AWAY FROM ME SILVER?! I WAS GIVING YOU EVERYTHING I HAD TO MAKE YOU HAPPY WITH ME!"

"I DIDN'T MEAN FOR YOU TO FIND OUT ABOUT THIS!" Silver yelled back as he flew off.

"So Silver is our child huh?" Twilight said while playfully nudging Shadow and winking at him. "You are one naughty colt Manic." He blushed and then pointed to a distressed Rarity. All of us were trying to comfort her. Twilight came over with a book. "I've been studying a book on a cloning spell that may help with our current crisis." She opened the book. "We can split it into a part that loves Silver while keeping the part of you that loves Spike in you as the original and make that one be you and Spike's child."

Rarity looks up at Twilight with weepy eyes. "Do you really think it'll work?" She asked.

"I think it's worth giving it a shot." Twilight helped her on her hooves and hugged her in a comforting matter. Mother and Aunt Luna had since left as well as father. we went our separate ways for the upcoming dusk. Applejack was questioning Knuckles about the Chaos Emeralds as they headed back to Sweet Apple Acres, Pinkie was trying her new moves she learned from Master Espio as they headed back towards Sugarcube Corner, Rarity Shadow and Twilight headed for Golden Oaks to try the cloning spell, Tails and Fluttershy as well as Angel headed back towards her cottage near the edge of Everfree Forest, while Sparkles Rainbow and myself headed home by flying. She gave me a playful wink as we headed home.

"Your Aunt's holiday is in 5 days. Got any ideas what you may be?" She asked. I could tell where this was leading in a way.

"I may be my favorite super hero of all time besides myself," I said. "Tommy Oliver the White Ranger." Rainbow giggled as I said this and we flew inside Nimbus Castle.

A/N: Okay, one more disclaimer for the time being. Power Rangers is owned originally by Toei Entertainment as it was adapted from the Super Sentai series. Hopefully my readers have seen my poll and will vote what I should make as a possible 4-way between Equestria Girls Sonic Power Rangers and Pokémon. Most of my faves have had Animal Zords and I can't do a Power Rangers fic without Pokémon. So plz look at my poll as well as R&R this chapter. Until then, *pulls the White Chaos Emerald out again* CHAOS CONTROL! *once again vanishes in a white light*


	10. Nightmare Fight

A/N: Hey guys. I'm gonna add some Gosei Sentai DaiRanger to this Halloween chapter. So here's a bit of a history on it. This Super Sentai series was adapted for Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Season 2's Monsters Starting with Pipebrain and Zord footage however only Tommy (Jason David Frank) acquired a DaiRanger costume which was known in DaiRanger as KibaRanger who was a little kid named Kou. The Zords will be who I think of them as Pokémon. Now on with the fic. Pokémon is owned by Satoshi Tajiri MLP: FiM is owned by Hasbro Sonic is owned by Sega and the Super Sentai/Power Ranger elements are owned by both Toei Entertainment and Saban Brands.

It was Nightmare Night, my Aunt's Luna's holiday. I was looking frantically for the devices Tails helped me developed. I had sensed Eggman's power growing steadily over the past couple days so Tails brought out some old devices he made long ago and Master Espio fused them with Ki from certain Pokémon. "Where are they?" I asked myself. Sparkles poked me and pointed to the end table on my side of the bed. I opened the draw and there they lay. 6 gauntlet devices, 5 paired with similar gauntlet devices holding keys inside to activate them and one with a key without a gauntlet case. "Thanks Sparkles," I said as I pet her. She "cha"ed in her Pikachu way.

"You almost ready to go Sonic?" Rainbow asked as she opened our bedroom door.

"I got them right here." I held open the box and she grabbed the pink gauntlets and put them on her wrists. Recently Twilight had turned herself Fluttershy and Rainbow to humanoid forms to accommodate for the differences of making sure the girls could use the devices. I grabbed my gold gauntlet put it on my wrist and pocketed the separate key. I took Caliburn out of his scabbard and we flew into the night as we waved bye to Sparkles and Tank. I had the other four gauntlets in my hands as we flew to the rendezvous point we arranged with Tails Shadow Fluttershy and Twilight.

"Guys down here!" Shadow yelled from below. We flew down and landed down next to them.

"Okay does everypony know the plan?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'll even go with it even though it seems like violence is more a last resort." Fluttershy said meekly.

"Think of it this way," Tails said. "What if Angel wasn't a Pokémon currently and Eggman used him as a fuel source for his robots?"

Fluttershy looked down in defeat knowing Tails was right. She nodded. "Okay I'll do it."

"Good you see it from our perspective for once," Shadow said which earned him a glare from Twilight.

"Manic," She said in a menacing tone. "You need to realize that not everypony is a warrior like you Tails and Sonic are."

"Yeah well what if Golden Oaks was on fire Twilight?" He shot back with a smirk. "And Eggman's robots were behind setting it ablaze?"

She got an angry look. "I'd blast them to oblivion."

Rainbow and I got a "What the Buck look on our faces. Shadow just smiled and hugged her. "There's the warrior I see in you." Twilight blushed.

"Now here are your respective devices Tails and Master Espio made for you," I said handing them their respective pair of gauntlets. I hand the blue pair to Tails, the yellow pair to Fluttershy, the green pair to Shadow and the red pair to Twilight.

"So these are the Aura Changers?" Twilight asked as they put them on our wrists.

"Yep," Tails said as he adjusted his. "Master Espio infused them with the energies of 6 Pokémon."

"Wow so we get to fuse our bodies to Pokémon?" Fluttershy asked.

"Kinda. You see, there are special suits made of the assigned Pokémon's energy embedded into the devices that deploy and attach to us after we activate them." Then we heard cries in the distance. Though I could also sense much fear in the air. Tails and Shadow flinched as we saw many robots flying towards Ponyville.

"I knew he would probably choose tonight to attack!" I yelled as myself Tails and Shadow rushed towards Ponyville, the girls behind us. We arrived in Ponyville just as the first Eggdrone was about to hit a Pegasus filly with an orange coat and magenta mane. Me and Rainbow grabbed his fist and pushed him back.

"Scootaloo get out of here and find the others," Rainbow said.

"Thanks Rainbow!" Scootaloo yelled as she rode off on her scooter.

"Now let's take these other machine down, shall we baby?" She playfully winked at me.

"Yes, let's send these fools to the scrapheap," I said as she pulled out her key on her right gauntlet to activate her Aura Changer. I pulled mine out of my spine pouch and also held Caliburn in my left hand which was where my Aura, or in this case, Raikou Changer was. "KiRyoku Henshin, Raikou Changer!" I yelled as I inserted my key into its slot. White light surrounded me like a cocoon and I burst out of it in a white body suit with Gold cuffs near my arms and knees. I also had chest plate like shoulder pads on me with black on the chest and back area. There was gold on the shoulder parts. There was also gold trimming on the chest and back area along with a gold coin in the middle of the chest plate area with Raikou's face on it. My belt was gold with a buckle that had two wind swirls. Caliburn now had a face on the tip of his hilt that looked like Raikou. My helmet was white in the back, gold on the front with Raikou's face being depicted and a black visor which was Raikou's gapping mouth. Rainbow just stared in awe.

"That is so awesome!" She said once again squeezing her cheeks together making a squeaking sound. She got motivated to activate hers. "KiRyoku Henshin, Aura Changer!" Soon, she was enveloped in a similar cocoon but it was pink. She came out in a pink body suit but it also sported a white vest and skirt. Her helmet was pink all around with a black visor and the gold that covered it was in the form of Moltres. There was an emblem with a gold "D" and 5 stripes in the colors of red green blue yellow and pink on the right side of her chest. Tails Shadow Fluttershy and Twilight followed suit, each of them coming out in costumes similar to Rainbow's but without the skirts for Shadow and Tails. Shadow's was green and the Pokémon Ki of Luxray, Tails's was blue and the Pokémon Ki of Rapidash, Fluttershy's was Yellow and the Pokémon Ki of an Altaria, and finally Twilight's was red and the Pokémon Ki of a Red Gyarados. Each of the helmets were also similar to Rainbow's all bearing resemblance to their respective Pokémon Ki. We stood together and did a roll call. I, as the leader went first.

"Prince of the Winds, Sonic!"

"Prince of the Earth, Shadow!"

"Princess of the Clouds, Rainbow Dash!"

"Knight of the Machines, Tails!"

"Lady of Nature, Fluttershy!"

"Princess of Friendship, Twilight Sparkle!"

"Together we make up the 6 warriors of justice and truth!" I shouted.

"Pokémon Rangers Thunder Star!" We yelled in unison as we posed. Then we started pairing off and fighting the Eggdrones one by one. Soon their commander, from what we could tell a robot that looked like a huge blue tick with horns sticking from it came up. It was being controlled by Eggman himself.

"Hohohoho!" He laughed in his usual mediocre evil laugh. "Looks like I got you right where I want you and your friends now Sonic." He pressed a button inside the cockpit and it enlarged itself.

"Heh you thought we were unprepared, think again egghead!" I yelled as we got out our respective Chaos Emeralds out. Master Espio had also infused them with the Pokémon energy to summon machines that looked like their Pokémon counterparts. We raised them up and shouted. "We need PokéThunder MegaZord power now!"

"Luxray, come from the grasslands of the east!" Shadow shouted.

"Moltres, come from the fiery depths of Tenochtitlan!" Rainbow shouted.

"Rapidash, come from your oasis in Saddle Arabia!" Tails shouted.

"Altaria, descend from Cloudsdale!" Fluttershy shouted.

"Red Gyarados, emerge from the depths of the sea!" Twilight shouted.

"White Raikou, ascend from Ghastly Gorge!" I shouted. Soon we saw them arriving as planned. Shadow Rainbow Tails Fluttershy and Twilight all jumped into Red Gyarados's cockpit and proceeded to change him to warrior mode. I did the same as I jumped into Raikou and inserted Caliburn into his lot on the control panel. "Guys finish the PokéThunder MegaZord's transformation!"

"We're on it Sonic," Rainbow said as they saw the Zords take their armored stance. Both Rapidash and Altaria bent into a boot shape, Luxray became the armor and Moltres became the belt holding the PokéThunder MegaZord Saber. Altaria locked into place around the left leg, Rapidash locked in on the right, Moltres wrapped his wings around the waist and the PokéThunder MegaZord saber followed. Luxray's legs locked into place around the arms, his back becoming the chest armor. Final part of the transformation, the helmet which was Luxray's tail, locked into place on the head. Electricity charged him up and it was time for us to put Eggman down for the time being. I activated White RaikouZord's ThunderBolt Blast which severely crippled his systems inside the cockpit which caused the machine to partially collapse.

"Okay guys time to finish this machine," I said as I moved out of the way. They pulled out the PokéThunder MegaZord Saber.

"PokéThunder MegaZord Saber ignite!" I heard Twilight yell. The samurai-like blade glowed yellow and struck the machine with a slash. The explosions were big but not hot enough to hurt anypony in Ponyville. We saw him flee into the night as the smoke cleared. We soon jumped out and powered down and were greeted by Aunt Luna.

"Seems you guys were busy tonight," she said with a gentle smile.

"I hope we didn't ruin it Aunt Luna," I said as I looked down. She lifted my head and nuzzled it in a loving manner.

"I would say maybe Eggman ruined it more. I shall inform your mother of what transpired here. In the meantime let's party!" I heard Pinkie's party cannon go off nearby and master Espio in his ninja master costume. The others were waiting for us. Silver had since returned to his time period and all seemed well for the rest of the night.

A/N: Man this is my longest chapter. so how did i do with the 4-way x-over for this chapter? was it good? if you liked it make sure to tell me what all was good about it. i think i described everything pretty well. well Happy Nightmare Night/Halloween everypony! :3


	11. Virgins No Longer

A/N: Hey everypony. The time has finally come for the first lemon chapter of my fanfic. Plz don't criticize so harshly. Sonic is owned by Sega Pokémon is owned by Satoshi Tajiri and MLP: FiM is owned by Hasbro

It was only a few days of winter and the love of Hearth's Warming Eve was weeks away. Rainbow and smiled as we flew through the sky and kicking clouds to make snow fall. I blushed as she looked at me with those naughty playful eyes I came to love. "What's on your mind Dashie?" I asked her which snapped her out of her trance.

"Oh! Um…" She staggered, her voice showing hesitation on what to say.

"You can tell me honey." We were interrupted by the sound of an explosion near Fluttershy's cottage. I groaned. "Tails' experiment must've backfired again." We flew in that direction as sure enough we saw Tails covered in dust and his fur all puffed out. "What am I gonna do with you buddy?" I said as he sheepishly looked away.

Fluttershy came out with a worried look on her face. "Miles are you okay?" She asked. Tails tolerated her calling him his real name.

"Yeah I'm okay honey," he said as he got up and dusted himself off "Polarizer was just trying to see how Equestria's gravity is compared to Mobius' using Magnet Rise. Queeny was also using her Earthquake and both moves collided." We saw both his Magnezone and Nidoqueen knocked out.

"Miles please make sure they don't hurt each other too badly."

"Sometimes they surprise me with how things work out."

"If that's all that happened we should get going Sonikku," Rainbow whispered seductively.

"Right," I said as I shuttered. "We gotta go guys." We waved good-bye as we flew back to Nimbus Castle. Rex BlueStripe, my main General of the Pegasus elite tactics team greeted us.

"Welcome home your majesties," he said politely bowing to us.

"Rex please," I said a little embarrassed. "You don't need to bow to me and Rainbow every time we return home."

"Forgive me sire, old habits die hard."

I rolled my eyes at his response. "Can you be sure nopony disturbs us for a couple hours?"

"As you wish sir." He once again bowed as he took his leave.

I looked at Rainbow. "You. Me. Bed. Now."

"Oh really?" Rainbow giggled as she waved her plot in front of me. "You sure you can handle our first time?"

"Yes I can," I retorted as I playfully spanked her on her Cutie Mark. She let out a gasp and pulled me into a deep passionate kiss as we made our way into our bed chambers. I made sure to lock it and I immediately started fondling her plot. Her moans were so loud it could have easily woken up all of Cloudsdale in the dead of night. She moved a hoof to my crotch as she pushed me on our bed. I moaned as she massaged my balls and my cock started to show itself. She gasped at how big it was.

"Damn Sonic, I didn't know you were so hung. How big is it?"

"8" long, 1 ½" around and 1" thick." She blushed as she started giving me the first blowjob of my life. I could tell she was a newbie since she was already trying to deepthroat me and gaging constantly. I stopped her for a moment. "Take your time Dashie. No need to rush it."

"B-but I wanna taste it," she whined. I knew of what she spoke of. She wanted to taste my essence.

"It won't be worth tasting if you force yourself to do it so fast baby. I don't wanna see you hurt yourself." She saw the concern in my eyes and knew I was worried about hurting her mouth. She continued trying to deepthroat me regardless and she was soon mastering it. I felt her throat mussels massage my cockhead and I moaned as her moaning from the taste of my cock vibrated it. I was soon whinnying as I came in her mouth. She swallowed every last drop of my cum.

"Wow," she giggled as I basked in the afterglow of my peak. "That's the first time I've heard you whinny. Looks like your Equestria blood is starting to surface inside you."

"I guess so," I said as I blushed. "Want me to return the favor?"

"I thought you'd never asked," she responded sarcastically as we switched places. I took a few whiffs of her fillyhood then realized something.

"You're in heat aren't you?" I asked as she blushed.

"I, uh, hope that won't cause you to stop from continuing," she replied blushing.

"No I just wanna make sure you want this."

"Why do you think I've waited all this time?" Needing no more convincing, I immediately started eating out her fillyhood. She moaned and squirmed as I teased her "winking" clit by sucking on it and licking her juicy insides. She was a complete wreck wherever I touched her on her lower regions. I, at some points, also suckled her teats. Surprisingly, I found that they were flowing with milk. She held up a box of lactation pills she got from Doctor Horse. He must've somehow found out about one of my secret fetishes. Ignoring that fact, I continued suckling and she whinnied and came all over the bed. I stopped as I let her rest. "Damn Sonic." She was panting like she had flown 10,000 miles.

"Ready for the grand finale?" I asked her as I started rubbing my cock again.

"Yeah but lay down on the bed." I did as she asked and she got on top of me. I smiled as I knew she was gonna be riding me so I grabbed one of Applejack's spare Cowgirl hats I had Knuckles get from her. "Let me guess, you anticipated this?" I nodded and blushed. She giggled and kissed me. "You ready to make me a real mare my handsome stallion?"

"Ready when you are my beautiful fiancée," I said as I gently rubbed her Cutie Mark. She lifted herself up and shoved herself down on my cock quickly, immediately breaking her hymen and her to scream bloody murder. I held her as I petted her mane and told her to relax and adjust. She was softly crying and muttering that she's sorry but I told her she had nothing to be sorry about as I wiped her tears away. As soon as she was adjusted well enough she started riding me very fast. I asked her to slow down but she'd have none of it. I felt her heated marehood massage and grope my cock as she rode me. She was moaning her head off as her body covered in sweat. Soon we both hit our peak with Rainbow cumming first. She whinnied as her sweet nectar splattered all over my abdomen and her marehood continued trying to milk my cock. This, in turn, pushed me over as I whinnied and came inside her, ensuring her that she was gonna bare my foals. She smiled and sighed as she felt me fill her up. I knew she was content it was my foals she was gonna bear for 11 months.

"Thanks Sonic WindStriker," she said as she laid her head on my chest. It was the first time I had heard my original birth name.

"No thank you my beautiful Rainbow Dash," I said. "You've have made it even further to making me a happy stallion." I stroked her mane.

"I happy that you made me the mother of your foals."

"Well you are my future wife after all." We chuckled as we laid there.

"I Love you Sonic WindStriker."

"I love you too Rainbow Dash." With that said, we fell into a peaceful sleep.


	12. A New War Part 1

A/N: Here it is after weeks on hiatus. The next chapter of Sonic the Sky King. This chapter will have certain elements from Power Rangers Zeo/Super Power Squadron KingRanger. Now on with the show. Sega owns Sonic, MLP: FiM is owned by Hasbro Power Rangers/Super Sentai is owned by Saban Brands/Toei Entertainment and Pokémon is owned by Satoshi Tajiri. A bit of spoilers for this chapter, I will bring about a way for both Sparity and Silvarity fans to enjoy this. Also I will fast forward to after the establishment of Friendship Castle.

As I woke up from another night of bliss with Rainbow, I smiled as she slept peacefully. I kissed her on the forehead and she quickly woke up. She smiled up at me. "Morning Dashie my love," I said as I looked down at her.

"Morning Sonikku," Rainbow said back as we cuddled. Sparkles and Tank soon opened the door to our chambers and bounded onto our bed with joyful looks on their faces. We smiled and hugged our Pokémon.

"You two been training again Sparkles?" I asked Sparkles. She held her Pikachu muscles out flexing them like someone who was a bodybuilder. Tank did the same with his Wartortle muscles.

Rainbow giggled. "I think I like how much Tank has changed. I loved him in his original form too but as a Pokémon, he's 20% cooler." Tank now had a smile full of pride on his face.

Soon Rex came in and waited until I acknowledged him. "Yes Rex?"

"Sorry to disturb you sire but your mother has requested your presence at Canterlot Castle. The Griffon Empire is supposed to meet with the Royal Family today."

"Very well Rex. Leave us until Rainbow and I can get dressed."

"As you wish sir." He bowed and left. Rainbow put on the dress Rarity made her for the Grand Galloping Gala about 2 or 3 years ago. She also put on a pretty pink collar with a purple heart-shaped gem. She insisted on wearing to replace her Element of Loyalty. I had to admit she looked beautiful wearing it. She put her silver royal shoes and cloud crown that was the female version of my crown. With that, we teleported to Canterlot and arrived next to Shadow and Twilight. To my surprise, Silver was there with Rarity. From what I learn later, the cloning was successful and now, Spike had a dragoness version of himself that was colored and acted like Rarity. The original Rarity apologized to Silver and they made up.

Soon we were in the Throne Room but now had a table with representatives of every kingdom in Equestria and the Griffon Emperor and his daughter whom Rainbow recognized. "I should've known you'd be here Gilda," she said with much anger towards the female griffon.

"What are you doing here Lame-bow Dash?" The Griffon spat back.

"Leave my wife alone," I said protectively. "What has she done to you?"

"Who the Tartarus are you?"

"Prince Sonic WindStriker of Cloudsdale, eldest son of Celestia and Discord."

"YOU ARE THE SON OF CELESTIA AND DISCORD?! But you're a Hedgehog."

"I am too," Shadow said as he had his pissed off look on his face. "I am Manic EarthShaker of Ponyville and Sonic's younger brother."

"Sonic, Manic, there's no reason to try and start something," Mother said as she walked but behind us.

"Sorry Mother," Shadow and I said in unison. All of us took our places at the table.

"Now that everypony is present, let the meeting commence," Mother said as she sat down. Over the past couple of hours mother discussed the continuing peace treaty to which the Griffon Emperor rose and shouted something about not wanting to take anymore crap from the treaty.

I couldn't keep myself quiet at his proposal to disband from his end of the treaty. "My mother has not restricted you to anything you wanted."

"Oh and what about all of Equestria?" He shouted in an accent that sounded German.

"Another power hungry idiot," Shadow said as he smiled. I couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"A certain human who can control bits of iron with a single move of his hand has promised to help us."

"Eggman has always made promises he couldn't keep," I said bluntly. "I should know from experience."

"HOHOHOHOHO!" I knew that laugh from anywhere. Eggman was sitting in his Egg Mobile as it flew in from an open window.

"So you decided to have the gull of showing yourself here after you escaped?" Mother said. "Isn't that like saying 'please arrest me'?"

"You won't be so keen to say such when you see my newest foot soldiers," he said as he pressed a button on his Egg Mobile and it emitted a beam that deployed several roboticized Griffons.

It was the Griffon Emperor's turn to be surprised. He saw some of his most trusted guards in the group. "I thought you said they died while experimenting with a new armor you were working on!"

"I lied," Eggman said as he did his usual evil laugh coughing at some points. "Now attack the Griffon Emperor!" I quickly leaped in the way while I activated a device strapped to each of my wrists.

"Zeo Ranger 5! Red!" I shouted and I was clad in a red jumpsuit with white gloves and white boots. Around my collarbone area of the jumpsuit, I had a circuitry design of gold on top of a black background. My red helmet sported a black star visor. I blocked the robotic talon of the one who was about to strike him. "Quick! Take yourself and your daughter someplace safe!" The Griffon Emperor nodded and Gilda was trying to help Rainbow escape. If I knew Rainbow however, she wasn't one to run away.

"I'm helping Sonic and that's that." She activated her device and shouted, "Zeo Ranger 1! Pink!" She was in an identical pink jumpsuit to mine save for an addition of a skirt and her helmet visor in the shape of a circle. The newest fight for Equestria was on.

To Be Continued…

So what did you guys think? Did I do well with a 2-part start to add a bit of one of my other favorite seasons of Power Rangers/Super Sentai? Let me know if I should use this series or Mystic Force/MagiRanger for my MLP: EG/Pokémon/Sonic/Power Rangers fic that I will be starting after this one is finished. R&R plz!


	13. A New War Part 2

A/N: Here it is chapter 13 of Sonic the Sky King. This will continue where Rainbow and I are battling roboticized Griffons as Zeo Pink and Zeo Red. I was waiting for more inspiration to come to me so now onward to the chapter. Sega owns Sonic, MLP: FiM is owned by Hasbro Power Rangers/Super Sentai is owned by Saban Brands/Toei Entertainment and Pokémon is owned by Satoshi Tajiri.

Rainbow and I were definitely holding our own against the Grins, as Eggman was calling his newest robotic army, however we were slowly losing our foothold. Then, we saw a beam of magic we knew came from Twilight. "You scrapheaps wanna hurt Sonic and Rainbow," she yelled, "you'll have to go through us first!" Behind her was Shadow Tails and Fluttershy. They were each wearing their Zeonizers. "Alright guys, It's Morphin' Time!" They brought their arms into a cross that connected the two parts of the Zeonizers. They all morphed into similar jumpsuits of ours, with Fluttershy wearing yellow and her black helmet visor being two elongated ovals, Tails in blue with a black triangle visor, Shadow in green with a black rectangle visor and finally Twilight in black with a gold chest shield and a black Kanji sign for King surrounded by a gold outline.

"Gah! More of them! I'm gonna have to make do with my big boy!" Eggman yelled as his Egg Emperor mecha emerged. "Behold the Egg Emperor Mach 2!"

"We came prepared Eggman!" Tails yelled.

"You should know we come prepared every damn time!" Shadow yelled too.

"Well what say you to being prepared for this!?" He pressed a button and there near the core were Angel, Gummy, Owliscious, Winona, Opal and Tank. This pissed Fluttershy off the most.

"YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU HURT ANGEL IN SUCH A WAY!?" She yelled with much anger. This caused all of us to flinch because we have never seen her so riled up. "Guys, let's get the Zords and teach Eggman a lesson!"

"On this occasion I have to agree," Twilight said. "Too much is at stake. Sonic?"

"Okay," I said as we got ready to summon the Zords from the new hanger bay near Canterlot.

Tails, Shadow, Fluttershy, Rainbow and I stood in our positions. "WE NEED ZEO MEGAZORD POWER, NOW!" The hanger bay doors opened as a mechanical Talonflame came flying out followed by mechanical versions of a Luxray pulling a Nosepass and a Bouffulant pulling a Claydol. They started destroying all the Egg Fighters in their path as well. We teleported straight to the cockpits and initiated the Zeo Megazord transformation by inserting the crystals from our Zeonizers into our control panels. The Nosepass and Claydol Zords became the boots of the Zeo Megazord. Bouffulant became the legs and torso of the Zeo Megazord. Luxray was the chest and arms of the Zeo Megazord. Finally, Talonflame became the head of the Zeo Megazord. As soon as the Zords came together, we all came to the same cockpit. "ZEO MEGAZORD SABER!" A blade similar to Caliburn came into the Zeo Megazord's hand. We slashed the core where the girls' Pokémon were at. Tank saw this coming so he used Protect to cover them as the glass dome around them shattered. They fell safely into a nearby tree and Eggman's mecha started shorting out.

"THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING AGAIN!" He yelled as he was about to eject.

"Believe it Eggman. Fluttershy, wanna take him out?"

"Yeah," she replied as we switched seats. "Zeo Two Battle Helmet. THIS IS FOR HARMING ANGEL EGGMAN!" Her Zord's Battle Helmet fired lasers like a machine gun. It hit the Egg Emperor 2 with excessive force. We could tell Eggman was struggling to get out. "Sonic?"

"Right." We switched back as my Zord's Battle Helmet reattached to the Zeo Megazord's head and the Zeo Megazord Saber reappeared.

"ZEO MEGAZORD SABER, IGNITE!" We shouted. The sword started to become coated on flames and slashed the Egg Emperor 2. Eggman barely escaped and he disappeared into the sky. We went back to Canterlot to help mother assess the damage done to the castle. She said it wouldn't be too much to do repairs.

Soon, Dr. Horse came behind us. "Ah, Prince Sonic. I have the test results you wanted me to run on Rainbow."

"What's the prognosis doc?"

"Well congratulations your majesty, your wife is pregnant." I had a smile of happiness that could rival that of a Devil Chao. Rainbow was as well while having tears of joy. We could hardly believe it.

A/N: Well there you have it guys. Sorry for another short chapter. Now I need help naming mine and Rainbow's child. Any suggestions would be greatly appreciated.


	14. Dark Gaia's Return

A/N: Hey guys. I decided to do a saga of my fanfic based on my favorite game of all time. Sonic Unleashed. Before any of you Sonic fanboys bicker, let me be clear, I absolutely think that the werehog idea was original albeit strange. I digress however as I loved pummeling my foes with the werehog donkey kick and werehog claw combos so it's fitting for this crossover. Also my buddy Sparkles won't be in for a couple of chapters so the Pokémon disclaimer will be dropped for a bit. Without further ado, onward to the breaking of Equestria's territories. Sega owns Sonic and Hasbro owns MLP: FiM

I flew up at one of Eggman's ships as I knew he was aboard it. The alarms blared as the fire on the front was caused by me blasting through it with my abilities. Soon the Egg Pawns started showering me with bullets I dodged each of them with ease, my blue aura shielding me as I ran faster and faster. Soon I was forced to stop as one of Eggman's giant robots appeared and started blasting at me too. I dodged those too but was grabbed by its big hand I came face-to-face with Eggman. "Got you now you stupid pincushion," he taunted. However what he failed to realize is that I had all 7 Chaos Emeralds with me and I went Super Mobian and broke out of the robot's grasp and the robot disintegrated. Eggman, being the coward he was, fled to another ship that looked like a long syringe.

"Oh c'mon Eggman," I scoffed. "This unleashing of Dark Gaia again?" I used a spell teleport to a part of the ship where I remember the energy cannon mechanism to not be at. Unfortunately Eggman had moved the location in this redesign of his cannon and I was immediately trapped as I struggled. "Dammit not again!" I felt my Chaos Energy of my Super Mobian form being drained from me and the Emeralds. Soon, I saw an all too familiar shape of Dark Gaia. I also saw my hands slowly become claws again. I growled at how Rainbow might think of how I look now. I slowly got up and cringed at Equestria's current predicament. He once again also sent me plummeting down to the planet with the drained Chaos Emeralds. I had blacked out before I hit the ground. I saw a familiar green energy shield holding me for a few as I slowly came to. "C-chip?" I was soon dropped again and started driving into the ground. I landed face first, groaning at how I once again face planted right where I landed when I was on Mobius. I got up, looked around and saw none other than Light Gaia in the form of an imp-like bear. "CHIP!" I rushed over and picked him up as I tried waking him up. "Chip, can you hear me old buddy?"

The imp-bear started to stir. "S-sonic?" Chip asked in slight confusion as he slowly came to. As soon as his eyes opened he fully woke with a start. "YOU'RE A WEREHOG AGAIN?!"

"Yeah," I said nervously chuckling as I retold him what happened and he had that familiar determined look. "Before you say 'let's restore the Chaos Emeralds!' I don't know if there's any temples In Equestria like the ones on Mobius."

"There are Sonic," said a familiar female voice. I turn to see both Mother and Rainbow Dash. I cringed and tried hiding away from her hoping she didn't see the beast I'd become.

"I already saw Sonic," Rainbow said in a soothing tone of her tomboy voice. I slowly came out and blushed.

"S-sorry about this Dashie," I said apologetically. What she did next was unexpected. She nuzzled me in a loving way. It was strange since in my opinion I looked like a monster yet she didn't give a damn.

"As long as you're alive is what matters to me. Not what you look like."

Mother cleared her throat as she spoke. "Sonic I'm about to give you a new type of magic that will allow you to control the sun and moon as I and your Aunt Luna can. Just a word of caution, do not misuse it to disguise your werehog form from the others."

"Understood Mother," I replied. She charged up some magic in her horn and blasted it at me. I was enveloped in yellow magic and it got absorbed into my body. At the same time, Mother was raising the sun and I reverted back into my Hedgehog form. As soon as I did, I took out a certain ring, or collar depending on your preference, out of my quill pocket and handed it to Chip. "I believe this is yours buddy."

"Wow thanks Sonic!" Chip said excitedly as he put it back around his neck. "I wondered if you got that."

"Now Mother, where is the nearest temple?"

"I think you should go ask Zecora where it is. It was in her place of origin."

"Okay thanks." I looked at Rainbow and Chip. "You two ready to go?"

"Yep," Rainbow said as she nuzzled me again. Chip merely nodded with that same determined look.

That's when I remembered Rainbow's pregnancy. "Dashie, will our baby be able to handle your stunts?"

"Dr. Horse said in the first 4 months I'd be okay to come with you."

"I was just concerned was all baby."

"Another reason I married you is because you put others before yourself." I nervously chuckled as she nuzzled me a third time as Chip watched nearly laughing as I blushed and we ran off to Everfree Forest.

**To Be Continued…**

A/N: So guys. Any Ideas on what Zecora's homeland should be called? I looked up Zecora on MLP Wiki and couldn't find any name in her profile for it as it's only says a faraway land. Can anypony give me an idea in their review? Thx and happy early Winter Wrap-Up


	15. Marelawi Gaia Temple

A/N: Hey my loyal readers. I was looking up stuff on and I found the perfect substitute for Mazuri Temple's location in Equestria. Shout out to Whiteeyes on that website for the inspiration of all locations of the temples where the original names don't exist I will use some actual Equestria areas too mind you. The location for temple #1 and Eggman's first attack will be Marelawi. Now I will have trouble typing in rhyme for Zecora so bear with me please. Also, Sparkles and Tank will be returning early. Onward to Equestria's Restoration Part 1. Sega owns Sonic and Hasbro owns MLP: FiM and Satoshi Tajiri owns Pokémon

Rainbow and I rushed to Zecora's hut swiftly as the fate of Equestria relied on Chip Rainbow and me. Soon we arrived and knocked on her door. "Zecora we need to talk with you. It's important."

"Ah Sonic, I was expecting you," We heard her say as she opened the door. She was a Zebra with gold earrings and neck rings to match. Her cutie mark was a sun in the shape of a swirl and small marks surrounding it. "I was told by Tails of the new impending doom."

"So that saves us some time. So what can you tell us of where you're from?"

"Well, there is a temple to restore the gem of power, but you make a promise not to be devoured."

"Devoured by what?" Rainbow asked.

"Last time when Sonic took this task, it was almost his last."

"You mean he almost died?" She gave me a worried look.

"Dashie I'm saying this now. You don't have to worry about me okay?"

"I trust you Sonic."

"Besides, Chip got me out of there just before Eggman's base collapsed on me. Still it was a close call."

"I'm sure it will be different from last time anyway," Chip said as we turned towards him.

"Ah Light Gaia is here," Zecora said as he piped up. "Please help my friends to conquer their fear."

"Like I said Zecora, I'm making sure Sonic doesn't nearly fall to his death again."

"Beware Sonic for Eggman will be in Marelawi. It would be wise to leave straight away."

"Thanks Zecora, we just gotta tend to one thing first." Rainbow Chip and I flew to Nimbus Castle to pick up Sparkles and Tank. "Guys we're taking you with us. Also Sparkles I hate doing this but you have to go in your PokéBall for the time being." She merely nodded with a sad look in her eyes as I grabbed her Ultra Ball and she got in it when the red beam drew her in. With that, we flew to Marelawi where sure enough Eggman and his Egg Pawns were. He was harassing the Zebra tribe there just like he did with the overworlders on Mobius.

"Who are you?" One of the Zebras bravely asked.

"Hohohohoho! Fear not, my good villagers," Eggman said as he was threatening them. "If you all behave I won't have to do anything nasty. All you need to do is tell me where your temple is."

"We're not telling you anything!" Another Zebra yelled as he chucked a pebble at him. Orbot and Cubot Started laughing and Eggman shut them down.

"You weak exotic equines dare to defy me as much as the civilians in Ponyville!? Very well, Egg Pawns attack!" Before they could make a move on the Zebras, Rainbow and I started attacking them left and right. "Blast it all. Sonic and Rainbow Dash found me!" We landed right in front of Eggman. The Zebras cheered as they saw us.

"Hey Eggman," I said tauntingly. "Thanks for that skydiving trip the other day."

"I should've known you'd still be alive you miserable little pincushion. Tell me though Rainbow Dash, how do you feel about your husband's nighttime form? Gonna be pretty hard to do the deed, am I right?"

"What we do in bed is our business Egghead," Rainbow said. "If you must know though, it'd make it twenty percent cooler." I wish I was in my werehog form then that way Rainbow wouldn't be able to see my embarrassed-as-Tartarus red face.

"You're harassing these people to find the temple first, aren't you?" I asked him.

"I see no reason to tell you. Besides I'm busy. So long WindStriker!"

"Come back here coward!" Rainbow yelled as she tried going after him. I grabbed her and shook my head.

"Let him go Dashie. Besides you have our youngling to think about."

"Oh right. Sorry Sonic." I kissed her as a sign that I forgave her. Next the Zebra tribe cheered and thanked us for saving them. They gave us the location of the temple and we ran off. After about 3 minutes, we had arrived but Eggman was a little bit ahead of us.

"You two again?! No matter, the Egg Pinsir will end you?"

"Another remake of your horrendous robots Eggman? Sheesh, do something new."

"This one was made specifically to attack your wife Sonic!"

"So that's the gig this time?" Rainbow asked. "Well let me ask you something though Eggman. Can your machine handle Tank and Sparkles working together?" My beautiful wife winked at me and I knew what she wanted to try. The new combo they were working on since Tank evolved into Blastoise.

"This machine is impervious to Pokémon attacks," he boasted.

"Then let's put your claim to the test Eggman!" I happily released Sparkles as both her and Tank got into their battle positions. "Let's do it to it!"

"Tank time for mega evolution!" Rainbow activated her mega ring and Tank was enveloped by a sphere of energy. Tank then emerged with one giant hydro turret on his back and two small ones on his arms. This was his Mega Blastoise form. "Tank, start with Hydro Cannon to soak his machine!" Tank let out his Pokémon bellow and fired his shell mounted turret with a powerful blast.

Soon as his attack ended, it was Sparkles's turn. "Okay Sparkles, hit the core with ThunderBolt." She fired her most lethal ThunderBolt she could muster. It hit the mecha so hard, it got destroyed in the first hit and sent Eggman flying. "Remember Eggman, water conducts electricity!" I yelled as we rushed to the platform. Chip activated the altar and I placed the drained Chaos Emerald inside the node on the pillar. Soon it was shining green again as we felt the ground beneath us shake. Soon, the ground was stable again and we flew outside where Tails Fluttershy Angel and Magnezone were waiting. "Hey, I guess you knew where we were."

"Yeah. Remember Sonic, this will be exactly like the last time we had to do things." Tails said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Okay so do you have the location of the next temple?" Rainbow asked.

"It's in Tokyuma, one of the temples that worship dragons," Fluttershy said meekly as she shuttered.

"We also have some bad news Sonic," Tails said depressively. "Your mother's pet Talonflame was taken over by a Dark Gaia spawn and she flew off. Your mother chased after it and hasn't been seen for days. Your aunt has had to take over for the time being. You have to find her."

"So now Eggman has decided to go after Mother's Pokémon too?" I asked. "Man how low can he go?"

"Don't worry Sonikku," Rainbow said assuredly. "We can save Philomena. We can do it."

"How Dashie? I can't risk hurting Philomena. It'd break mother's heart."

"We have no other choice honey. We may have to one way or another."

I sighed in defeat. "Let's just be extra careful." Rainbow Chip and I flew off towards Tokyuma to get to the next temple.

A/N: Well there we go people. A little bit of a plot twist for all my loyal readers. Hope you guys enjoyed how I wrote this chapter. Until next time, Dashie and I have to smash some Egg Pawns and kill Dark Gaia spawns. See ya later!


	16. Rescuing Philomena

A/N: Hey everypony. The Sky King himself has returned. I had lost my motivation on the story for a bit. I have since got my motivation back. Now it's onto the salvation of Philomena. Sega owns Sonic, Hasbro owns MLP: FiM and Satoshi Tajiri owns Pokémon

Tails was piloting the X-Tornado as we flew through the skies towards Tokyuma to rescue Philomena from the Dark Gaia spawn that was currently possessing her. Fluttershy Chip and Rainbow were riding in the other 3 seats of the plane as I rode on the nose of it. As we flew, Tails's radar in the cockpit picked up on Eggman's flying robots as they headed towards us. We prepared ourselves as I got my wand out made of pine and the core was that of one of Philomena's feathers. I started firing spells at some while Tails took care of some of the others. After about a minute and a half of destroying his Aero Swatbots, Eggman himself showed up. "Hohohohoho I've got you now Sonic!" He boasted as he appeared before us.

"Really? Then how come your bots are all scrap then?" I retorted as a huge Cauldron warship made by Eggman flew in front of us.

"Remember Doctor," Orbot said from inside. "The Egg Cauldron Mach 3 is yet to be fully tested."

"Mach 3? Seriously Eggman?! The first two were colossal failures. Why build a third?"

"I'll show you colossal failure you poor excuse of an adversary!" He started firing rockets and missiles at us which we dodged easily.

"You couldn't hit the broad side of the Apple Family barn," Rainbow yelled as she opened the cockpit with her seat in it as Chip held on for it to close even though he was strapped in. She stood by me as we held hands. "As soon as the core's exposed we do our combo attack."

"As long as you stay safe baby, that's fine by me." The middle hatch opened as we transformed into our super forms and rushed at the core. We came out the other side as Tails put the X-Tornado at top speed to catch us on the nose. I held Rainbow bridal style as she nuzzled my chest. The super transformation she'd been practicing was still able to make her pass out at some points. I merely smiled as I watched Eggman's ship fall into the ocean below us. I could imagine seeing how bucking pissed he'd be right now and blaming Orbot and Cubot for his failure once again.

It was nighttime as we landed in Tokyuma and even in my current werehog look, I was greeted with warming smiles and polite bows as I passed. I went to the nearest hospital to see how mother was doing. We walked in and saw her with several burns on her. I carefully nudged her awake. "Mother, we're here."

She carefully opened her rose eyes and saw us as she smiled. "It is good Tails got my message to you," she said in her hoarse voice. I could tell trying to reason with Philomena to calm down had strained her voice. "I must ask the impossible of you Rainbow Tank and Sparkles. You must defeat Philomena if the Dark Gaia Spawn is to be removed from her body. When she faints, crush the monster responsible."

"Mother, Tank's and Sparkles's power levels are too high. I don't even think Philomena in her right mind could withstand that kind of abuse."

"It's worth a shot Sonic," Fluttershy said as we talked. "We gotta do something."

"It's our chance to probably get to the next Gaia Temple anyway," Tails added. "We have no other choice."

I sighed in defeat as we headed to the next Gaia Temple near Tokyuma Tower. As soon as we arrived, I heard screams as ponies started running past us. "Where's everypony going?"

"Your mother's Pokémon is on a rampage! Hurry Prince WindStriker, please stop her," said the mayor of the town. I nodded as Sparkles came out of my bushy werehog quills. She had the fire in her eyes to battle Philomena head-on. I smiled and pet her head as we all headed to where everypony was pouring out. I saw Philomena covered in purple flames, indicating her corruption.

"Philomena, you must stop hurting everypony or I'll have no choice but to stop you by force." Philomena started using Flame Charge and I nodded to Sparkles. She unleashed a ThunderBolt at her and she somehow survived it. Perhaps the corruption made her more resilient. Rainbow let Tank out of his PokéBall and he once again used Hydro Cannon. It was effective enough to stun her as Sparkles charged my Werehog claws with her energy. I charged at her and started swiping at her. After about 5 swipes she brushed me off. Over that time, Tank got the chance to recharge. He tried using Hydro Cannon again but she dodged it. She started using a combo I taught her, Fiery FeatherDance. A mix of Flame Charge and FeatherDance. We all dodged it and I grabbed Chip as his speed was a bit slow.

"Sonic, you got burned," Chip said as he saw my singed fur.

"I'm fine Chip," I said as I pulled the fur out. After the barrage, Tank once again hit Philomena with Hydro Cannon. We got one more shot. Sparkles charged my claws one last time and jumped up and started slashing her again. She fainted and the Dark Gaia Spawn appeared and I quickly used Werehog Donkey Kick to obliterate it. Philomena slowly came to and she flew to us with that usual smile she had. Chip gave her some chocolate to help her quickly recover. We rushed inside the temple and Chip activated the altar to restore the Red Chaos Emerald's glow. As the continent fell back into place, we sighed in relief as Philomena was truly back to normal and flew to Mother whom was standing behind us.

"Well done Sonic," she said gently. "I knew you could do it."

"I guess you knew that the Dark Gaia Spawn was making her more resilient."

"She shook free of my binding spell even so she was stronger than usual, even for a Pokémon as it seems."

"At least she's back to normal," Fluttershy said as she was nuzzled by Philomena. Soon the comlinks started ringing like crazy.

"Sonic come in," we heard Twilight say over it.

"This is the Prince of Cloudsdale speaking," I said in my gruff voice.

"Sonic, I made an important discovery. Friendship Castle is the next location of the Temples needed to restore Equestria to its original look."

"Awesome. We'll head back home as soon as possible," I replied as I hung up while Tails got the X-Tornado warmed back up to head back to Ponyville.

To Be Continued…

A/N: I was gonna do Cloudsdale as the focus for a Gaia Temple but then while watching Season 5 Episode 5 Tanks for the Memories, I saw that Cloudsdale moves on its own and of course it obviously isn't connected to the ground so it was questionable from the start. Anyway, I hope everypony enjoyed how this turned out. R&R but from now on flames will be reported or blocked


	17. Friendship Truly Helps

A/N: Hey everypony. I just now figured a good Pokémon to be the Egg Devil Ray. You guys will know when I get to it. Sega owns Sonic, Hasbro owns MLP: FiM and Satoshi Tajiri owns Pokémon.

"We'll be landing soon guys," Tails said as we were approaching Ponyville. Twilight had since decided to build a runway to make sure the X-Tornado could land safely without seriously injuring anypony. When the X-Tornado landed, Twilight and Shadow were there to greet us. Shadow and I bro hugged while Twilight and Rainbow winged each other. "So what have you found out about your castle being the Temple of Gaia Twi?" I asked using the nickname Shadow called her.

"Well aside from the main chamber being the map of Equestria, I found it to be powered by both the energy of the Tree of Harmony seemed to be emitting from it as well as energy equal to that of the Chaos Emeralds," she explained. "If my hunch is correct we could use the excess energy to return Ponyville to the core of the planet."

"That's a BIG if though honey," Shadow said. "Remember, Sonic our future son and I had to help you beat Tirek. It could be from that battle."

"It's still worth the effort Manic."

"Well let's get back there then," Rainbow said as she rushed off. Before she could get far enough, she got hit by a laser blast. Sure enough it came from one of Eggman's newest monstrosities. It looked like a Basculin accompanied by 6 mechanical Remoraid. As I looked at the Remoraid, I could tell the blast came from them. I rushed to Rainbow and teleported her to Twilight and Shadow.

"Get her to the hospital quickly," I said nearly in tears worried about her safety. They nodded as me as me and Chip headed off to trash the robot. "You bastards will pay for hurting Rainbow!"

"We don't think you can break through our shield," I heard Orbot said from the cockpit.

"Unless you hit us on the glass protected by a shield," I heard Cubot say.

"Thanks for the tip losers," I said as I grabbed Charizard's PokéBall from my quill pouch and whispered, "At least you'll battle with me one way or another love." I tossed it as my Charizard came out and she roared triumphantly. "Chip I have an idea but I need your collar to do it." He nodded knowing what I was talking about. He handed it to me and I placed it on my wrist and tapped the jewel on it. Rainbow (Charizard) was soon enveloped in the same light as Tank was when he Mega Evolved. When the sphere of light broke, she had a black body with blue on her belly and tail. She also had blue flames coming from her mouth as well as her tail flame turning the same blue. The tips on her wings became more sharp and her shoulders were sporting spikes as well. Tails said one day while he was researching more on the databanks he was getting from Mobius somehow that this form was known as Mega Charizard X. Her other form would look similar but extra wings on her arms and her color scheme maintain normal Charizard pigments, being dubbed Mega Charizard Y. This form she was in though was more to my liking. "Rainbow, Brick Break. Destroy their shield so I can ram it and destroy the machine altogether." She nodded and roared as she slammed it with her fist and the shield shattered. Sparkles woke up just as I was about to ram it. "Hey, glad you're awake. Wanna finish off this machine with me?" She nodded enthusiastically. As I started running, she used ThunderBolt to make me an electric shield. I soon rammed into it and the machine exploded.

"Looks like we're blasting off again!" I heard Orbot and Cubot say as they vanished from sight.

"Let's get to Ponyville Hospital before we restore Ponyville to the rest of the Planet." Sparkles nodded as I returned Charizard to her PokéBall. I rushed over there to see Rainbow exiting with both Shadow and Twilight smiling as she saw me. I rushed to her and gently kissed her. "I was so worried about you baby."

"I'm okay," she said in her tomboyish voice with a touch of comfort. "That mecha just nicked me. Where's the bot? I wanna help trash it."

"You already did," I said with a smirk as I held up Charizard's PokéBall. She smiled and gave me a peck on the cheek. "How's our baby."

"Dr. Horse said he's okay."

I looked at her. "How do you know it's a colt?"

"Tails updated their equipment remember?"

"So we're having a son?"

"And he'll start as a Pegasus." I was too excited for words as I deeply kissed her but she stopped me. "Twilight's also pregnant with Silver right now."

"Double good news with a bit of bad. Silver will have to return to his time period."

"When he does the dragon clone of Rarity will disappear breaking Spike's heart," Shadow said in a sad tone.

"Not necessarily," Twilight said. We looked at her. "When Tails and I made her, she was from the secret feeling Rarity had for him locked away to keep from having a bit of a scandalous relationship. However, if Silver were to return to his timeline, the clone would be reabsorbed into the original."

"Meaning?"

"Her feelings for Spike would return and she'd let it all out."

"Wow. I guess it's triple good news then?"

"More or less." As we headed back to Friendship Castle to restore the Emerald, we saw Silver's Time Machine and duffle bags next to it. He soon appeared from behind it as he calibrated the time coordinates. "Guess you're leaving?"

"I have to mom," He said towards Twilight. "To be honest, it'd be awkward being here while you're pregnant with me already."

"I understand completely honey," she said giggling. Silver gave Twilight a peck on the cheek and hug. Then Shadow, normally a strong and not as emotional, hugged Silver while crying. I could understand. He thought his own son was going to die even if he was alive inside Twilight.

"Dad, I'll be okay. You needn't worry okay?"

"I know son," Shadow said sniffling as he pulled away.

"I remember something you said to mother before you died when I was a baby that she told me when I was older."

"What's that?"

"Don't have our son grow up to be a crybaby. Yet here you are bawling your eyes out."

"I must've been a hypocrite then," he said chuckling. We all joined in laughing and then the machine started beeping indicating it was ready.

"You better go Silver," Twilight said. "Future me will want to know you're okay."

"See you guys again," Silver said as he jumped into it and vanished before us.

"Sonic, we gotta get Ponyville back into place," Chip said as he tugged at my arm.

"Oh right," I said as we headed into the Throne/Map Room. I put the drained blue Chaos Emerald on the map and it started glowing. Soon it glowed with revitalized energy and the ground shook beneath us. Soon Ponyville was back to its native state on the planet. Spike came rushing in with a bit of parchment in his hands.

"I got a letter from your mother Sonic," he said as he approached.

"Let me see it." He handed it to me and I read it out loud.

"My dearest son Sonic,

I felt Canterlot shutter which means you have restored Ponyville back to Equestria's core. I may have an idea of where to go next but it will take everyone to do what needs to be done. Your cousin Cadence, as you know, is currently ruling over the Crystal Empire. She has told me that recent events with Eggman have caused Dark Gaia's minions to try to invade. You must go there next to not only to help protect it but to also restore it to Equestria's core. The Crystal Heart should be able to help with that.

Your Mother,

Princess Celestia."

"So The Crystal Empire is the equivalent to Holoska on Mobius huh?" Chip said pondering.

"Apparently," I said as I called Tails via the comlinks. "Tails, how's the new ship coming?"

"A few more hours and she'll be ready Sonic," he replied. "Come to me and Fluttershy's place when you're ready."

"Roger. Prince WindStriker out."

"What ship are we talking about here?" Twilight said about to have one of her typical nerdgasms.

"It's a spaceship he's been working on for months now. He even made it my coloring."

"Wow!" I saw stars in her eyes as adoration.

"Spike," Shadow said to the purple and green dragon. "Why don't you and Rarity get the others to meet with us at Tails and Fluttershy's Cottage ASAP?"

"Right away Manic!" He rushed towards Carousel Boutique to get started on his errand.

"Sonic, how about the four of us head there so we can see the ship?"

"Agreed," I said as we headed out to get ready for our journey to the Crystal Empire.

A/N: Damn my longest chapter since the DaiRanger/MMPR Season 2 oriented chapter. Anyway, here are my 3 questions.

What Pokémon form should Dark Moray be?

Should I do a DBZ-like mini story arc to illustrate his life in a time of despair controlled by some super being giving fear to the remaining ponies that are alive in his timeline?

What reference to Super Sentai/Power Rangers was I making when talking about the ship Tails is building?

Let me know in the reviews plz. Also, if you were wondering what I meant with Twilight and Rainbow's interaction between each other, check out Lightning Dust and Rainbow at the beginning of Wonderbolt Academy. Thx to my loyal readers/supporters whom have been very patient with me. Also redoing my Pokémon harem fanfic with Ash, so be sure to check it out. Until next chapter, I gotta train my Werehog form to max strength and health before I do the other levels.


	18. Crystal Empire Chills

A/N: Hey everypony. Finally decided on Dark Moray's form. I mean it was obvious to be a Dragonair. Let's get going. Sega owns Sonic, Hasbro owns MLP: FiM and references to Transformers, Satoshi Tajiri owns Pokémon and any references made to Power Ranger In Space/Electromagnetic Squadron MegaRanger is owned by Saban Brands/Toei Entertainment.

After a few minutes, all of us were gathered at Tails's new workshop built near his and Fluttershy's cottage. We started packing supplies we would need for our long journeys across Equestria. It was starting to become sunset which started up my transformation to my werehog form once again. Luckily it made the job a bit easier with my long arms to get everything on board. The ship, which Tails dubbed the Astro MegaShip, resembled a Cybertronian. The legs were the port and starboard side, folded around said sides and the nose of it were the feet. The arms served as long thick pieces of landing gear. Soon all of our stuff was on board, and we started liftoff sequence. Twilight had Mayor Mare take back over Ponyville while she would be away. I was talking with some of my troops. "Rex, do you want to come with us?"

"No sir," he replied. "I think we should let Sirius Brightstar and his wife Moonlight Glow come with you."

"Okay. Sirius, you ready to go?"

"Ready when you are your majesty," said a black Pegasus with a white mane. His unicorn wife, who was the same coat color as Rainbow's and a black mane and tail, followed closely behind them. They were part of the new regime of royal guards where they were couples. We figured we'd see if allowing couples in combat to strengthen their bond. We were getting to our assigned dorms aboard the ship. Spike started bunking with Rarity which made everyone giggle at how cute it was to have those two back together. Pinkie and Master Espio were on the battle simulation deck. He figured he'd train her to have her combat intelligence get better for what was to come. Twilight and Shadow were setting up different security systems. Applejack and Knuckles were busy in the kitchen setting up the systems for food production called the Synthetron. Tails and Fluttershy were overseeing the creation of the nursery for our Pokémon. Angel was of course giving Fluttershy a hard time again. I saw that he was jealous of Tails's relationship with his owner. Rainbow and I were in our room going over names for our colt.

"How about Shining Blaze?" I suggested.

"Nah," Rainbow said as we were thinking. I then saw her go all wide eyed. "How about Flash ThunderStrike?"

"Hmmm." I started pondering it. "Perfect honey." I nuzzled her gently as I cuddled her.

"I gotta say Sonic, I love how warm your body feels."

"Thanks Dashie." Soon we heard the alarm blare loudly. We went to the bridge to seen one of Eggman's battleships behind us. It started firing its lasers at us. "Cosmo, are the Megalaser online yet?"

"I'm bringing them online now," said a feminine computer voice. The lasers started firing and it hit his ship. It fired a last ditch laser blast towards the area near the part of the ship that housed the Pokémon Nursery. Fluttershy rushed over there, going to ensure everyone's safety. We were able to start emergency landing procedures and were able to land close enough to the Crystal Empire. We went to see if the Pokémon were okay before disembarking.

"Fluttershy, is everyone accounted for?" I asked her.

"Dragoness is missing Sonic," she said as she looked at the hole Eggman's ship had caused.

"She won't survive long out there," Tails said as he looked worried.

"We have to find her!" Rainbow said. She knew how close I was to my Pokémon. We got Sparkles back into my bushy quills and Chip soon followed behind Rainbow and I as we rushed to save Dragoness. After about 15 minutes of looking we found a serpentine body of blue covered in snow near a black and red crystal. Since I was wearing one of my visors, Twilight was seeing the crystal too.

"Sonic, that crystal is filled with dark magic," she said over the communication grid. "I'm also seeing Dragoness's body next to it. Be careful recovering her. She may be possessed by Dark Gaia or somepony just as evil."

"Sombra?"

"Yeah or one of his minions."

"Got it. Prince Sonic out." I edged closer to her fainted form and uncovered her. "Dragoness can you hear me?"

"Drag-on-air," I heard her say in her normal voice then it started getting deeper. I then saw her eyes as they opened. They were an eerie green with purple irises. She was indeed possessed by one of Sombra's spirit minions.

"There is only one way to beat you. Twilight send my Froslass."

"You got it Sonic," she said over the coms again. Froslass's PokéBall teleported into my hand and I launched her out to help assist with my battle with her.

"Okay Felicia, use Icy Wind to slow her down." Felicia hit Dragoness begrudgingly. I saw her hesitation. "Felicia I know it's hard, but we have to do it. Hit her with everything you got." She nodded and unleashed a full powered Icy Wind. It not only slowed her down, but froze her as well. "Now's our chance. Sparkles, charge up my claws buddy." Sparkles came out of my quills and started to use Nuzzle on my claws. I started tickling Dragoness's weak points. Yes, I said tickle. Maybe by showing her how much our bond has grown, she would be able to snap out of being possessed and come back to us. I saw the darkness leave her eyes. I asked Twilight to send CharDash next. I sent her out as I returned Felicia to her PokéBall and back to the ship. CharDash used Flamethrower to thaw out Dragoness. As her head got more free, she leaned up and nuzzled me. I happily smiled as I hugged her. "I'm so glad you're okay." She cooed as CharDash thawed her the rest of the way out.

"Good thing she's okay," Rainbow said as I returned her Charizard form to her PokéBall and returned it to the ship too.

"Agreed." I kissed her. "Ready to get to the castle guys?"

"Yep." As we rushed to the castle, hundreds of SWATBots were starting to charge. We also saw multiple shurikens being thrown from two different invisible sources. I knew it was Master Espio and Pinkie doing the throwing. "I never thought Pinkie would ever be able to master that."

"Master Espio works wonders." We rushed passed them and made it to the crystal gate. We saw Cadence waiting for us. "Hey cousin."

"How good to see you Sonic," Cadence replied as she nuzzled me. "I was told by your mother to get things prepared. Follow me." She led us to the center of the town where the Crystal Heart was located. "Okay Chip, use your collar to synch up the Crystal Heart with the cyan Chaos Emerald." Chip nodded as I held the Chaos Emerald next to the Crystal Heart. Chip's collar glowed and the excess energy from the Crystal Heart flowed into the drained Emerald restoring the icy blue glow to it. The Emerald restored, the entire area of Vanhoover and the Crystal Empire fell back into place in Equestria. We sighed in relief and Tails came up behind us.

"Guys," he said happily, "The Astro MegaShip is fully repaired and ready to go."

"Good," I said as Spike came holding another piece of parchment.

"Sonic," the purple dragon yelled as he came up to us. "Your mother just gave us the next restoration point. Saddle Arabia."

"Tails get Shadow and Twilight to lock in those coordinates."

"Right," he responded as the ship came up behind us. "Shadow beam us up."

"Got it," my brother said over the comlinks. Energy beams surrounded us and we went to the bridge. "Course set for Saddle Arabia as you requested bro."

"Alright let's move out," I said as we headed to the desert sections of Equestria that were still not restored yet.

To Be Continued…

A/N: There we go guys. Now I need to figure who Dark Guardian will end up being. Let me know what you guys think of what I should do for my first pure Power Ranger/MLP: EG/Pokémon/Sonic 4-way xover. I think I should start from MMPR season 1 but it's up to you my loyal readers. R&R guys. BTW, it's my birthday!


	19. A Huge Problem in the Sand

A/N: Finally got the idea of who Dark Guardian should be. Here's the riddle of who it is. He has the face of Bert from Sesame Street, has a gray body with pink veins running over his body and carries a steel beam. Answer will be presented at the battle against it. Sonic is owned by Sega MLP: FiM is owned by Hasbro and any references to Power Rangers In Space/Electromagnetic Squadron MegaRanger are owned by Saban Brands/Toei Entertainment.

As we flew towards Saddle Arabia, we were picking up some Egg Fighters on our radars inside the city which was truly bizarre. "Do you think Eggman succeeded in taking the city?" I asked in my werehog tone as we saw the multiple Egg Pawns in the city.

"Saddle Arabia mostly consists of Earth Ponies so it's possible," Twilight said as she also saw the readings.

"I better contact Mother and alert her of the situation." I dialed Mother's comlinks number and she picked up. "Mother, Saddle Arabia has been overrun with Egg Pawns. I need your permission to use the spell you and Aunt Luna use to raise both the sun and moon."

"You have my green light to engage Sonic," she said with a stern look. "Saddle Arabia must be liberated of Eggman's forces by any means necessary."

"Thanks mother." I hung up, raised my wand to the sky and soon as the sun rose over Saddle Arabia, my Werehog form dispersed and left me in my normal form. "Okay guys, ready?"

"Yeah," said Rainbow, Fluttershy, Twilight, Tails and Shadow. All of them except Tails grabbed similar Astro Morphers to mine. Ours were wrist-mounted, which resulted in the girls to going into their humanoid forms, while Tails's was in the shape of a Cell Phone.

"Okay guys Let's Rocket!" I shouted. Shadow, Fluttershy, Rainbow and Twilight followed my lead as I opened my Morpher. We pressed the 3 button twice, the 5 button once and then enter. We morphed into the Mega Suits Tails had designed. He, however, had to hit 2580 then the pound key to morph into his Mega Suit. Our suits were Red for me, Blue for Fluttershy, Black for Shadow, Yellow for Rainbow, Pink for Twilight and Silver for Tails. All of which, save for Tails's, had helmets with differently shaped black visors and see-through part of the helmets of the inner circuitry of certain space tools. There was also white trim around them along with white trim around the shoulders and chest with squares of colors inside it, a yellow triangle around our collarbone and a white belt with a goldenrod buckle of a rectangle with an upside down triangle inside it. Tails's suit was gold where ours were white and had black squares with green lines lining them. However, we all had white gloves and boots. Fluttershy's, Rainbow's and Twilight's suits supported a skirt. "Cosmo, could you set the MegaShip on autopilot while we are gone?"

"Gladly," came a feminine computer voice. Soon, we teleported down to Saddle Arabia's streets. Egg Pawns were trying to keep the Saddle Arabia's civilians contained in certain concentration camps. Rainbow and I headed for the camp that we believed the Saddle Arabia's delegates were at. I got out My Spiral Saber and she got out her Star Slinger. We then started destroying each of the guards left and right, Most of them not noticing that their comrades were being turned to scrap metal. The delegates recognized Rainbow and me immediately after we junked the ones holding them captive. They told us the location of the Gaia Temple and we headed there. On the way there, we regrouped with the others and we headed in that direction. As we started up the Gaia Temple steps, we were stopped by a Focus Blast.

"This is as far as you go Hedgehog," said a mechanical voice. We looked up to see a roboticized Gurdurr. (A/N: if you guessed this Pokémon before reading down this far or not scrolling down to cheat, then go get yourself a cookie)

"You think you can actually stop us?" Rainbow said as she got her Star Slinger out and shot at him. Unfortunately, he swung his beam and sent it back towards Rainbow. I blocked it with my Spiral Saber and started charging at him. Then I noticed several blocks. That gave me an idea.

"Fluttershy, Shadow and Twilight, push those blocks while Rainbow, Tails and I distract Gurdurr," I said.

"Got it!" they said. Tails pulled out the Silver Blazer and proceeded with me and Rainbow to distract MetaGurdurr. We were holding our own pretty fast. I saw that after Twilight and Shadow had pushed their blocks in place, they helped Fluttershy with hers. Soon Tails, Rainbow and I saw parts of the temple start emitting an energy blast and we jumped out of the way. Three energy blasts fired at MetaGurdurr and he got severely injured.

"Fluttershy, Shadow, Twilight, Rainbow, get the Quadra Blaster ready," I said. They assembled it with Fluttershy's Astro Axe and Rainbow's Star Slinger below Twilight's Satellite Stunner and Shadow's Lunar Lance. With it assembled, I quickly put my Spiral Saber together with my Astro Blaster and we aimed our respective weapons at Meta Gurdurr. "Spiral Saber, Booster Mode, fire!" I blasted MetaGurdurr's beam out of his hand first and it went flying. "Guys, it's your turn!"

"Quadra Blaster, fire!" Shadow shouted as he fired it at MetaGurdurr's chest. He started spouting out white gases which caused him to grow. "Sonic, is now a good time to call the Zords?"

"Yeah let's do it." We all got together. "WE NEED MEGA VOYAGER POWER NOW!"

"I NEED MEGA WINGER POWER!" Tails shouted. When we got the Zords deployed we teleported to our respective cockpits. Me in Mega-V 1, which was an astronaut, Shadow in Mega-V 2, which was a shuttle, Fluttershy in Mega-V 3, which was a rocket, Rainbow in Mega-V 4, which was a saucer-like spacecraft, Twilight in Mega-V 5, which was a tank with 2 cannons and Tails inside the Mega Winger, which was a simple space shutter design but it had a warrior form when it transformed.

"Let's start the transformation process," I said as I jumped off of Mega-V 3's backend I was standing on. Shadow detached the Mega Voyager's head from the back of his Zord and waited inside until we joined him inside the main cockpit. Fluttershy turned the bottom part of her Zord into the legs and the top of it was used as the abdomen. Rainbow's Zord unfolded into the arms and chest. Twilight's Zord separated into 2 halves and the cannons tucked into the rest of the structure of it becoming the feet. The top part of Mega-V 3 merged with Mega-V 4 and the missile detached from the rest of Mega-V 3 and went on stand-by mode. The head attached to where the missile detached and the lights inside activated. Rainbow and Fluttershy joined Shadow in the main cockpit in the head. The legs attached to the feet and Twilight waited until my Zord attached as the waist midsection and upper legs. I pulled the transformation switch and it started transforming and the three sections merged. Twilight and I soon joined Rainbow Fluttershy and Shadow in the main cockpit. Tails's Mega Winger first folded its wings and extended its legs and midsection out then he unfolded the arms and the head popped out and we both landed on the outskirts of Saddle Arabia. MetaGurdurr was there waiting for us.

"Sonic, I need to distract and rid him of his steel beam again," Tails said over the comlinks inside our helmets.

"Right," I replied. "We'll get the Mega-V 3 Missile ready." Twilight started to type in the program to summon it. Tails went up and started to have the Mega Winger go fist-to-fist with MetaGurdurr and once again knocked the steel beam out of his hands. Next, he had Mega Winger hold MetaGurdurr as the Mega-V 3 Missile arrived. I used my right joystick to initiate the firing. The Mega Winger jumped out of the way in time for the missile to hit MetaGurdurr and he disintegrated into a thousand pieces. We returned the Zords to their docking bay on the moon and headed to the Gaia Temple, Chip quickly following behind as we headed inside. I placed the yellow Chaos Emerald in the node that Chip once again brought up with his collar and it started glowing in a goldenrod shine. Soon, the same earthquake occurred as Saddle Arabia resettled in its place at Equestria's core.

When we got back to the Astro MegaShip, Spike came to us. "Sonic, your mother is on the comlink on the bridge," he said as we followed him.

"Mother," I said as I saw her on the viewscreen. "The mission of retaking and restoring Saddle Arabia to Equestria was a success. Got any intel of where the last Gaia Temple before Eggman's base is?"

"It's a nice subtle place," she said with a smile. "In fact after you get done restoring that piece back to Equestria, why not stay there for a bit?"

"Where is it at Mother? Rainbow and I never got to have a real honeymoon so I hope it's good."

"Horsalulu. It's a nice little tropical spot."

"Good we all deserve to have some rest."

"Just be sure to restore the temple first."

"Acknowledged. Prince WindStriker out." I shut off the comlink and plotted a course for Horsalulu.

To Be Continued…

A/N: Another long chapter. Is it just me or are my chapters getting significantly longer when I add Power Rangers/Super Sentai elements? Damn I'm good. Anyway R&R guys and I'll be deciding who will be facing my Werehog form in the next chapter. I know I went out of order for my enemies but it was necessary for this chapter.


	20. Restoring Horsalulu: The True Honeymoon

A/N: Please note there will be a lemon scene late into this chapter. All you fellow cloppers, here is your second opportunity to enjoy my erotic writing. MLP: FiM is owned by Hasbro, Sonic is owned by Sega, Pokémon is owned by Satoshi Tajiri and any references to the Astro MegaShip are owned by Toei Entertainment/Saban Brands.

"Here we are guys," I said once again in my werehog voice as I had returned the moon back to its original place in the sky. "Horsalulu."

"Wow," Rainbow said as she nuzzled my furry chest. "You know, we never had a proper honeymoon?"

"Maybe that's what Mother had in mind when she saw the last temple location being here. She said we could relax for a couple of weeks."

"Remember though Sonic," we heard Twilight say behind us. "The safety of Equestria comes first."

"I know. Mother's orders." We started the landing procedures as we started to descended from the sky. As the Astro MegaShip landed, we once again were getting bombarded by one of Eggman's Flagships. "Dammit, not the Pokémon Nursery hull again! Cosmo, divert all energy to emergency landing procedures."

"Initializing," said the on-board computer in her electric monotone. As we landed, Cosmo spoke up. "It would seem Slicer's PokéBall dislodged and fell out of the Pokémon Nursery part of MegaDeck 6."

Rainbow got a worried look. "Oh no…" I knew that look. It was the same one I had when Dragoness was lost near Vanhoover during our travel to the Crystal Empire. Slicer was her Scizor and I knew how much he meant to her.

"Here's the plan," I said. "Rainbow, you and Twilight go look along the beaches and ruins nearby for Slicer while Chip and I head for the Gaia Temple to restore Horsalulu to Equestria's core." She nodded and hugged me. After about 15 minutes of running on all fours, we reached the temple and Chip used his collar to activate the pedestal and the node on it raised and once again, the purple Chaos Emerald glowed with a royal glow as the continent sunk back into place. We went out and I saw both Twilight and Rainbow limping towards us. "Rainbow, what happened?"

"Tank and I got overpowered by Slicer," she replied in pain. "I just hope he didn't hurt our unborn child."

"Twilight, do you have enough energy to teleport the both of yourselves to medbay?"

"I should," the purple Alicorn replied as she held Rainbow. "Ready?" Rainbow nodded as a purple light surrounded them and they vanished. Sparkles woke up from her nap in my quills and rubbed her eyes.

"Pikachu?" She asked in her PokéSpeech.

"We may have to bring Slicer to his senses by force Sparkles," I replied to her question. "If we can faint him then he should be okay." Sparkles nodded in understanding and got her battle face on as she ran along at my side as we retraced Rainbow and Twilight's hoofprints in the sand. We soon heard a deeper than normal cry coming from behind a bush. It definitely came from Slicer. We jumped out of the way as he attacked from the bushes. His eyes were the same as Philomena's or even Dragoness's when they were possessed by a Dark Gaia Spawn. I now knew why Tank had a hard time taking down the Bug/Steel type. I held Sparkles back and she thoroughly knew my battle plan. "Tyra, I require your assistance!" I threw a PokéBall and my female Typhlosion came out with a bellowing cry that would make most other Pokémon shiver or cringe in fear. Slicer was no exception, even when being possessed. "Tyra, we need to hit hard and fast! Aerial Ace!" Her arm glowed as she hit Slicer hard. This Flying-type move would do normal damage due to Slicer's added Steel-type. It proved to be enough as Slicer nearly keeled over in fainting but as a last resort, unleashed a Bullet Punch attack. "Tyra, watch out!" My massive Pokémon got hit and staggered a bit. I saw the rage in her eyes. "Aerial Ace one more time!" This time, it hit Slicer dead on his chest and he immediately passed out. I sat there waiting for him to come to. I also made sure Sparkles took care of the Dark Gaia Spawn that had possessed him. He slowly opened his eyes and sprang up, bowing to me and apologizing profusely. "Slicer, calm down. It wasn't you fault dude. However we need to get back to the ship." He nodded his red insectoid head and I used Chaos Control to teleport us to the medical bay.

Slicer's eyes immediately caught sight at Rainbow, all bruised and battered from when he was possessed. He fell to his knees and started crying. "Hey," came the tomboyish voice of his trainer. "What did I say about crying?" He looked up and quickly started to nuzzle and apologize to her too. "I wasn't your fault Slicer. A Dark Gaia Spawn overpowered your mind." Sher gave me a questioning look and Sparkles smiling and giving her a thumb down as a sign confirming that we destroyed the bastard that possessed him. I gave her the same and she answered with words. "They were minor wounds. Nothing too serious and Flash's unborn form is okay." I sighed in relief and I spent the rest of the night in medbay.

A couple of days later, we were all together on the beaches of Horsalulu enjoying a well-deserved break. Mother had said we deserved it so I wondered if Eggman was still having trouble seeing as we had been shot down twice by his warships and we barely had any trouble restoring Equestria to normal. The only piece left was where his base was. Rainbow was lying next to me, nuzzling me as I sipped on Chaos Cola. "I can't wait for later tonight," she said softly.

"Why is that?" I said as gave her a quizzical look.

"I wanna try something a bit daring." She started rubbing my crotch.

I blushed. "Are you sure I won't hurt Flash?"

"You worry too much sweetie." Rainbow kissed me deeply and I kissed back with the same passion. We didn't care that the others were looking at us at the moment. What mattered to us was each other. Soon the sun set and the same purple smoky aura surrounded me and I transformed. I kinda wondered if Mother and Aunt Luna had planned an early sundown. It was only 6:30 pm and yet here I was in my werehog form. I blushed under my fur and I quickly teleported us to our quarters on the ship. I saw the new décor and I began to wonder if Rainbow had planned this. "You caught me," she quipped as she read the question from my eyes. "Wait here though." I sat on our bed as she trotted into the bathroom giggling. I smirked as I wondered what she was up to. She soon came out, in her anthro form, dressed in a sexy Charizard X costume. It showed off her curves most other clothes couldn't hope to match. She wore a sky blue corset that matched her fur/skin. She wore black fishnets and arm warmers in the same fishnet design. Her leg fishnets were attached to her corset with straps. She didn't have any panties on. I could see her slit sopping wet. It possibly happened as she was getting dressed thinking of me rutting her like the crazed animal I was looking like right now. "You like what you see baby?"

"Very much so Dashie," I replied as I slobbered uncontrollably. She giggled as she also ripped the top of her corset off and her D-cup tits flopped out from their cloth prison. I heard the tearing of Velcro as she did this. She must've had Rarity help not only with the décor but her outfit as well. She blushed as she walked on her hindhooves. I gotta say, all her practice had definitely paid off as she was strutting over to me perfectly. My cock had started unsheathing. Recently, I had noticed that my cock was taking an equine shape. Rainbow's blush deepened as she saw the unflared tip of my horsecock emerged. She soon put a leash in my clawed hand. I smirked as I got the picture. "Suck my horsecock my cute Charizard." I gently yanked the leash and she smiled.

"Yes master," she said as she took my 8-inch horsecock into her mouth. I moaned and petted her rainbow maned head. Her half lidded magenta eyes stayed glued to me as she moaned at the taste of my horsecock. I could tell she missed our intimate times together. Luckily we got an okay from Dr. Horse in Ponyville before we left as long as we were careful, we could rut. I could see the lust mixed with love in those eyes I fell in love with 16 years ago. She pulled off for a second. "Am I doing okay master?"

"You are doing very well my beautiful Charizard." I pet her then shoved her back down on my horsecock and started fucking her mouth. She smiled and moaned then closed her eyes letting me take control of the situation. Something started happening that I didn't expect. I started seeing a knot at my base. I immediately pulled her off. "Hold on Rainbow." She looked at it and saw the new addition to my horsecock.

"Wow. That must come standard with the Werehog form." She immediately resumed giving me a blowjob, moaning even more and going as far as trying to get the knot in her muzzle.

"Honey, if you take my knot in your mouth, it may tie to your muzzle and you will have to breathe through your nose until I deflate." She wouldn't have any of it as she continued. I soon did a mixture of howling and whinnying as I came into her mouth. I saw her swallow it like a champ and pulled away, unharmed from the added knot.

"That was awesome baby," Rainbow quietly whispered as she nuzzled my flaccid horsecock.

"Now I need to reward my beautiful Pokémon for pleasing her master," I said as I stood up. "Lay on the bed."

"Yes sir." She laid down and spread her pussy.

"Ready?" Her nod was all I needed as I began to eat her out. She started squirming and moaning as my added canine instincts from my Werehog form caused me to lap at her pussy like I was drinking from a puddle. I technically was as her pussy was leaking her mare juices onto not only the bed, but my muzzle as well. She grinded her swollen clit and marehood against my muzzle due to her suppressed sexual needs from the past couple of weeks.

"Master, I need you inside me please!" I heard her beg. I knew she was gonna cum soon, but she was wanting to save it for me to feel on my horsecock. I smiled.

"You want master on top or do you want to ride him?"

"I wanna be on top again please." I smiled and gave her a motion to crawl onto my lap. I held her steadily as she lowered herself onto my slowly hardening horsecock. Her pussy was as warm as ever and I moaned. She started riding me like the mare in heat she was about a month ago. Her moans were music to my ears and her squeezing my horsecock with her pussy was unimaginable just like our first time together. I started suckling her left nipple and was once again rewarded with moans and breast milk. I soon switched to her right nipple and again got the same results. My knot slowly emerged from my sheath as the pleasure intensified. The knot rubbed her clit as she tried getting me as deep as possible. Rainbow was whinnying loudly as her mare juices poured out and her pussy convulsed around my horsecock.

"Rainbow I'm going to cum!" I said as I pulled away from her right nipple.

"Push your knot into me and cum into my pussy again master!" As if on cue, I held her by her Cutie Marks on her flanks, pushed her down onto my knot and I tied with her. Inside her, my cockhead flared as I did a mixture of whinnying and howling and I came. Rainbow shivered and moaned in pleasure and nuzzled my chest. Slowly, I pet her mane as I smiled. "Thanks Sonikku. I needed that my handsome stud."

"Not a problem my beautiful wife. I love you."

"Love you too sweetheart." Rainbow nuzzled my furry chest once again as she fell asleep in my warmth. I soon followed as I held her even closer, my arms acting like a blanket.

To Be Continued…

A/N: Damn I need to clean my keyboard and screen guys. See you next time! *grabs the green Chaos Emerald* CHAOS CONTROL! *vanishes in a green warp aura*


	21. The Unforseen Future

A/N: Decided to start this chapter in a futuristic setting before going into modern times. The first part will be a future with Flash ThunderStrike and Silver holding off Eggman's forces in their timeline. Sonic is owned by Sega, MegaRanger/ In Space references are owned by Toei Entertainment/ Saban Brands, MLP: FiM is owned by Hasbro and Pokémon is owned by Satoshi Tajiri

In the Equestrian year of 2067, thousands of ponies were being pursued through the ruined remnants of Ponyville, once home to the Princess of Friendship and her Council. Two Hedgehogs were protecting them from the pursuers whom were a new brand of E-Series robots that seemed virtually unstoppable. "Silver, get them into the Shielded Restoration Zone quickly," said the older one, who was a dark cyan color, green eyes, sporting wings due to also having Pegasi DNA and battered up red shoes with white stripes. He continued firing energy blasts at them to hold them off. The younger one, silver in color with yellow eyes, sporting teal high tech boots and gloves to suppress his excess mixture of chaotic and magical abilities, kept them going as they got to the shielded section. He soon returned to help his cousin and they combined their energies to blast the robots back long enough to put the shields over the hole they made to make to get everypony in. The ponies who had escaped to the now shielded city of Canterlot united with the loved ones that were already there. Silver sighed as he and his cousin headed to the throne room where a tall, midnight purple Alicorn was sitting on the throne.

"Mother, Flash and I were able to hold the robots off as we got the refugees here," Silver said as he looked at her.

"Were you also successful at retrieving the intel I had requested you get?"

"I got it right here Aunt Twilight," Flash ThunderStrike said as he handed her a data disc containing the schematics of the E-Series drones that were chasing them.

"Make sure General Kilo Prower gets this and scans it," Twilight said to one of the guards near her throne. He nodded as he headed to the lab where the Pegasus-like fox was living. Silver and Flash soon followed him and saw their young foalhood friend. He had a pair of Pegasus wings, a single fox tail, and orange-brown fur.

"Hey Kilo," said Flash. The young kitsune turned to show that he was wearing a visor over his eyes as his original eyes had been shot out in battle and the visor served as an implant to see. "How's the analysis coming along?"

"Well with my father's inherited IQ," he replied as he continued typing, "It hasn't taken long." Both Flash and Silver moved in closer as they watched Kilo work. "By Celestia, the weakness is the core under their armor."

"But how do we get to it?" Silver asked as they looked at the data. "Their armor is made of Equestium. I've heard it was stronger than even Mobibendum back on Mobius."

"True but extreme heat could help." Kilo said as he blushed and thought of a certain red orange Earth Pony-like Echidna that was guarding the Chaos Emeralds like her forefathers of Mobius before her.

"You mean Cinnamon AppleFire?"

Kilo's eyes shifted his eyes. "Maybe?"

"Don't give us that," Flash retorted. "We know you've had your eye on that filly even when we were younger." Kilo pulled his tail over his muzzle as he blushed. They laughed as he did. "Just hope she still has her dad's Hammer Gloves."

"Yeah. She could use them to melt them." Soon, Flash and Silver were walking through Canterlot's streets.

"Mother will be pleased with these results," Silver said as they walked.

"Yeah Aunt Twi will-" Flash was hit in the back with a laser blast that came from a stray E-Series robot that somehow snuck passed them when they were getting everypony into the city. This in turned caused Silver to transform into his super form and blast it to oblivion. As he turned back to normal, he too was blasted but he teleported before he could get furtherly injured. However, he was actually inadvertly time traveling.

As we travelled to where Eggman's base was, I was sleeping peacefully with Rainbow, my beloved Pegasus. I was disturbed by a white and green glow and then a familiar groan. "Silver is that you?" I asked as I opened my eyes. I saw him all battered and bleeding a bit. I hurriedly got him to medbay and called Shadow and Twilight in there. I once again saw the concerned look on Shadow's face. "He'll be okay Shadow."

"Yeah Manic," Twilight said as she nuzzled Shadow. "Our son's probably taken worse injuries than this in his timeline."

Silver suddenly jolted awake and started panting. "Dad, Mom, Uncle Sonic, how'd I get here?"

"Don't you know?" Shadow asked as he looked at his son confused.

"Last thing I remember was standing over Flash's dead body after destroying the E-Series bot that blasted him."

"How could my son get killed by an E-Series bot's blaster?" I asked him.

"They are a much more advanced model than Eggman's mockery in this timeline." I saw the solace in his face knowing that him and Flash in his timeline were not only cousins, but the best of friends. I patted his back to comfort him then felt something in his quill pouch.

"Silver, what do you have?" I asked. He pulled out a data disc.

"I brought this intel with me to help with any of these types of drones that may come in your timeline." He handed it to me and I hooked it up to my comlink, downloading the contents to Tails's computer to analyze.

"So what does my son look like?"

"He's got a dark cyan coat, green eyes, wings and battered shoes that look like yours. He's also a Hedgehog-Pegasus hybrid."

"Whoa I guess Tails didn't update the ultrasound systems that far if they couldn't detect any hybrid attributes on our little boy," I heard Rainbow say as I turned to nuzzle her. "At least he's also still alive in this timeline." She softly rubbed her belly.

"Did your morning sickness wake you up my princess?" I asked her.

"A bit, but I heard Silver talk about Flash so I was intrigued."

"Are you capable of getting back to your timeline at this moment Silver?" Twilight asked.

"Maybe not mom," Silver replied as he rubbed his head. "Besides, I think you guys will need my help restoring the last Gaia Temple near Eggman's base."

"Okay," Shadow said as he checked his son's future form's vitals. "Stay here until you feel okay, then you bunk with Chip in his room on MegaDeck 3."

"Got it dad." He laid down to rest as we returned to our respective quarters. Soon, I was cuddling with Rainbow again as sleep overtook us, but Sparky and Sparkles came into our room loud enough for us to hear.

"You guys roaming again?" I asked them. I saw the blush on their face. I knew what they had been up to. "Just be careful okay? Mating rituals are not to be taken lightly." They nodded and I saw them lovingly exchange shocks though each other's cheeks. I smiled as I saw them head to their bed in the corner. I lightly chuckled as I saw them getting as close as Rainbow and me.

A/N: I hope that the future part was plausible as a good look at how the MLP version of Silver's future was good. R&R my fans


	22. Final Charge At Dark Gaia

A/N: Here's the conclusion to the Sonic Unleashed arc of this fanfic. Hope you guys are ready for some major mecha action. Sonic is owned by Sega, MLP: FiM is owned by Hasbro, Pokémon is owned by Satoshi Tajiri and all Electromagnetic Squadron MegaRanger/Power Rangers In Space references are owned by Toei Entertainment/Saban Brands.

As we neared Eggman's new base, I knew it was almost time to defeat Dark Gaia again. Tails pulled out his DigiMorpher and morphed into his Silver Ranger mode. "Sonic," he said as he turned to me. "I'll hold off the Egg Dragoon while you and the others head to the temple."

"Are you sure you can handle it buddy?" I asked. I knew he could but I was concerned that the Egg Dragoon may have been upgraded.

"Yeah. The upgrades on his machine shouldn't be too extensive."

"Okay but taker your battlizer just in case you need the Delta Megazord."

"I've got it." He held up his right wrist to show us. "You guys just have Chip get the Gaia Colossus ready and take the Mega-Vs with you."

"Right." Twilight, Fluttershy, Shadow, Rainbow and I morphed into our suits and summoned our Mega-Vs as Silver took the controls to land the MegaShip someplace away from the battle to keep everypony else safe. We passed up Tails who was just about to engage the Egg Dragoon with the Mega Winger. "Be safe Tails," I whispered quietly.

"Ready to get to the Temple?" I heard Chip asked me.

"Yeah, let's move." We landed near the door and quickly ran in to restore the White Chaos Emerald. It soon glowed in a sugary color as its energy was restored. I quickly ran out as Chip took his position within the temple to summon the other temples. We got in positions to form the Mega Voyager. It took about 30 seconds to get our Megazord formed and Chip to form the Gaia Colossus. We were also soon joined by Tails.

"The Egg Dragoon was not as much of a challenge as I thought," he said excitedly. "Dark Gaia himself will be even more of a challenge."

"Not if we keep him away from Chip," I said. "Twilight is all auxiliary power online?"

"It's all on standby Sonic."

"Good then let's get flying." We started flying towards Dark Gaia and prepared our battle plan: Holding Dark Gaia as Chip punches him in the face. After weakening him severely, we would use the Mega-V 3 Missile. As we charged at him, we handed Chip the Mega-V 2 shield. We got on either side of Dark Gaia and held his hands. Little did we know that Applejack and Knuckles had stowed aboard our Zords. We saw a huge lasso wrap itself around Dark Gaia's mouth to keep it closed. We saw Knuckles tie it tighter next while giving him a few jabs.

"You guys okay now?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah thanks for the assist guys."

"No problem sugarhog," Applejack said as she called me by my nickname. "Knuckles let's get back to the Astro MegaShip."

"Right." Knuckles used Chaos Control to get back while holding Applejack. Soon Chip was punching Dark Gaia multiple times. We saw slime start pour from his insides. He was starting to turn into Perfect Dark Gaia.

"Guys we gotta fall back. Get the Mega Voyager and Mega Winger out of here!" I shouted.

"Sonic," Rainbow said in a worried tone as she looked at me. "Are you going to fight him yourself?"

"We have new choice. Besides, you have our son to think of."

"You better come back Sonikku. If you don't, I don't think I could go on."

"I'll be fine. Just get going!" I jumped out of the Mega Voyager and landed on the Gaia Colossus. The Mega Voyager headed back to the lunar base and I knew Rainbow would be safe. "BATTILIZER RED RANGER!" I pressed the 03 button and I started getting jet boosters and armor upon my body. I turned on my rocket launcher function. "Ready Chip?"

"Ready Sonic," he said as we flew towards Perfect Dark Gaia.

"That coward put up his shield again." I locked onto the nearest 3 snake tentacles and fired my missiles. The snakes faded and his shield started flickering.

"Sonic, I'll distract him while you take out the remaining snakes." He got through the shield as it flickered off. I flew to the other side as he was distracted by Chip. I locked onto the snakes and launched my missiles. The shields failed and Dark Gaia got the rope off his mouth. I rushed immediately rushed at Dark Gaia and fired my thrusters, once again blasting through his head. My shields held as I came out the other side. However, my thrusters started giving out. Chip quickly grabbed and put me in the Friendship Castle part of the Gaia Colossus and teleported it to Ponyville as that part of Equestria fell back into place and returned him into the planet for another 1,000 year sleep. When I had come to, I found myself lying on my bed at Cloudsdale Castle. Sparkles nuzzled me as she cried. I pet her to let her know I was okay. Rainbow was crying on my chest. I made sure to pet her mane to let her know I was okay as well.

"I thought I lost you," she said sobbing. "I thought Flash was going to grow up without you."

"Told you I'd be okay," I chuckled as I held her gently.

"Yeah you did." She silently sobbed herself to sleep and I soon followed holding her close.

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It was kinda spur of the moment when I got bored. R&R plz.


	23. Double Hearth's Warming Birth

A/N: Hey guys. Decided to finally get back to writing this. Again I had lost my inspiration and my mother had passed away so I've had to endure a lot. Anyway, the Prince of the Skies has return to continue his life story. This chapter is my early Christmas/Hearth's Warming Chapter. Sega owns Sonic, Hasbro owns MLP, and Satoshi Tajiri owns Pokémon.

As Rainbow and I arranged ponies for the next scheduled snow storm in Ponyville, we were also keeping an eye out for Eggman's forces. Crobat and Dragonite were on the lookout as well. He hadn't attacked in months and we knew he was waiting for the perfect time to strike. Rainbow was at least 9 months along but she refused to stay cooped up in bed. She knew I was concerned for her health but she wouldn't have it.

"You doing okay sweetie?" I asked her. I could see her getting fatigued. She was sweating, panting and struggling to stay airborne.

"I-I'm okay Sonic," she said.

"No you're not. You are completely exhausted. If I have to, I'll have Rex stand outside our bed chambers to ensure you get bedrest. Besides, Eggman could attack and target you."

"Which is why I'm staying put Sonic." Just then we saw Twilight fly next to us. She was also 9 months along and Silver was weighing her down too. "Twilight, you know you don't have to help right?"

"Well I am," she said in a matter-of-factly voice. "Besides, you guys could use the extra pair of eyes." She was right. We needed to stay vigilant to make sure Eggman didn't try anything funny.

"I can't wait to see what's going down at the Hearth's Warming Party at Applejack's tonight."

"Just remember, no Cider tonight," I said sternly.

"Sonic, the Cider is the best part…"

"Not when you're pregnant with our son." I saw her face get a defeated look. I flew over to her. "Think of it this way, You'd be setting Flash on the right path of looking as handsome as his old man."

"I suppose you're right," she said perking up. "Not even all the mares could keep away from you when you kept saving them." This, in turn, made Rainbow burst out laughing as she remembered having to pry quite a few mares off me before. "Imagine how many school fillies will be after him when he gets older." We both started laughing at him trying to run or fly for his life as plenty of fillies would be chasing after him.

"Guys," Twilight piped up. "EGGMAN!"

"Twilight, you and Rainbow get to safety," I said as Shadow used Chaos Control as if he heard Twilight scream.

"While we handle his fat rump!" he said. We both transformed into our super forms as we got ready to take on his drones. He sent out his flying battalion first. We used short controlled bursts of Sonic Wind and Chaos Spear to shoot them down. "When will he learn not to use such pathetic pieces of shit?"

"Who knows? Just keep them back." Shadow just nodded and kept blasting each one to dust. We saw ground forces next. "Tails we need you and the others here. Code R."

"Roger Sonic," Tails said over the com channels. We soon saw him in the X-Cyclone blasting each ground mecha to bits. Even Fluttershy was putting up a fight. She knew she could no longer try and cower while we did all the work. When Eggman had kidnapped Angel that one time, it was enough to make her see that Eggman was not to be taken lightly. She was wielding Tails's Arm Cannon made specifically for her.

"You will keep your hands off Angel!" I heard her yell from the ground.

"Damn," Shadow said in surprise. "Fluttershy's on a warpath these days."

"I don't rightfully blame her," I said as I kept blasting the bots in front of us. "Having Angel kidnapped really snapped her into the reality of how cruel Eggman can be."

"How about we hit the ship?"

"Let's go." We charged at the ship through the middle and teleported it to where it could fall without harming anypony. "So long bozos," I said as I fired one last Sonic Wind at the ship.

"Nice work bro."

"Hey look!" I pointed at a nearby capsule.

"Is that Shard?"

"Let's check it out." We flew down and sure enough, it was Shard, a version of Metal Sonic that was purely good. "I don't believe this."

"Should we take him back to Tails?"

"Yeah." I turned on my comlink. "Tails come in."

"Sonic, we were able to destroy all of Eggman's drones," he said to me.

"Good. We found Shard."

"Where?"

"Where we teleported. Want us to bring him back to your workshop?"

"Good idea. We can scan to see if Eggman tried reprogramming him again."

"Acknowledged. Sonic out. Shadow, he gave us the green light."

"Right," he said as he helped me lift one side before we teleported back to his workshop near Fluttershy's cottage. "What a Hearth's Warming gift huh?"

"Yeah." I looked at the clock function on the communicator. "Holy shit. We're late for the party!" We flew as fast as we could to Sweet Apple Acres. I saw Rainbow drinking Chaos Cola over near a stack of hay.

"Where in Equestria have you been?" She asked in an irritated voice.

"You're not gonna believe me but Shadow and I found another of our old comrades."

"And whom might that be?"

"Shard. He was a Metal Sonic model Eggman built to kill me, but over time he started seeing the value of life and chose a better life for himself. He Defected to our cause and soon became a very powerful ally."

"A robot essentially?"

"More or less."

"That is deep. Having a robot feel that strongly about life." Rainbow then had a disgruntle look on her face.

"Rainbow are you okay?"

"I think my water broke…"

"Oh crap. REX!" As soon as he heard his name, my highest ranked guard stormed in. "GET DR. HORSE IMMEDIATELY!"

"Yes sir," he replied.

"Sonic don't panic," Master Espio said as he and Pinkie tried to get me to relax.

"HOW CAN I NOT PANIC?!"

"Uh, Sonic," Pinkie said as she stood next to me. "Mr. and Mrs. Cake say that during their time when Pumpkin and Pound were coming that panicking made things worse on her. So please settle down. You wouldn't want to have Rainbow upset now would you?"

"No, you're right." I breathed as I walked over to Rainbow.

"Let's get you over to the hospital," said a familiar voice. It was Dr. Horse.

"Will we make it?" She asked him.

"If Sonic is able to be calm enough to teleport us." I nodded and used Chaos Control.

"Should I stay?" I asked.

"It might be best to. She will need you."

Just then, Nurse Red Heart opened the door to our room. "Princess Twilight just arrived with a broken water as well."

"Double duty tonight. Sonic keep her calm."

"Right," I said as I went to hold her hoof. She was silently whimpering, trying to keep from screaming as our son worked his way into the world. "Some Hearth's Warming huh?"

"Heh, it is that," Rainbow chuckled trying to keep a straight face but I knew her contractions were hurting her more than she let on.

"Honey, if you need to scream here." I handed her a nearby pillow. She held it to her muzzle, bit it and screamed. I soothingly rubbed her as she did. "How dilated is she?"

"Just enough," said the nurse assigned to us. "Princess Rainbow, I need you to start your breathing and push when I tell you to." Rainbow nodded as I kissed her forehead. Rainbow did a few rounds of breathing then pushed. About 5 minutes in, Rainbow gave one final push and our Pegahog son came into the world. I smiled as I heard him cry for the first time. I knew that today we had 3 victories. Finding Shard and the other two were Silver and Flash coming into the world. The nurse handed Flash to Rainbow and I could see her crying with a tired smile. I was nearly in tears myself as I saw him. He definitely had most of my features with a dark cyan coat of fur and quills.

"Rainbow, he's perfect," I whispered quietly.

"Just like his dad," she said as she kissed me. I kissed back gently.

"Sire, you will need to let her and your son rest now," said the nurse pony.

"Please don't have him leave yet."

"You'll be okay Rainbow," I said as I started walking out. "It won't be like last time when you broke your wing."

"Okay." She handed our son to her to be put in the bed next to her. I rushed in one last kiss before leaving. I saw Shadow coming out of the adjacent room.

"How's Twilight and Silver?" I asked him.

"They're sleeping now," Shadow replied. "Twilight really struggled to stay awake."

"That couldn't have been easy."

"Nope. Rainbow and Flash?"

"Same." We went to the lobby and soon fell asleep in the chairs we sat in.

A/N: Again I must apologize for not updating. Been having to put up with a lot lately so I hope this chapter was good enough. R&R plz.


	24. Eggman's Execution

A/N: Okay my fans. This is the last chapter for Sonic the Sky King. If I get more support, I may do a sequel. Sonic is owned by Sega, MLP is owned by Hasbro and Pokémon is owned by Satoshi Tajiri.

It was an all too quiet day in Equestria. Rainbow and I were relaxing in the throne room with Flash crawling around our legs. We smiled as our bundle of joy was also trying to fly with his quill-like wings. Just then Rex came in with a panicked looked. "Rex," I said as he burst in. "You look like you've seen a ghost. What's wrong?"

"No time!" he said in a voice that matched his look. "We got to evac Rainbow and your son to the safe room now!"

"Eggman?"

"With an even bigger armada than usual!" We started hearing laser blasts and cannons being fired. I quickly handed Flash to Rex.

"Get them downstairs now!"

"I'm not leaving without you!" Rainbow retaliated. "I've been with every battle with you up until now! I'm not about to miss out on th-!" She was cut off as a laser bolt hit her in the side. As I saw this, I slowly started slipping into darkness. Rex and Flash were long gone as I transformed and flew off covered in a purple Aura and my irises disappeared.

Normal POV (Listen to a short version of Evanescence's Bring Me To Life if you want)

"Kagi," Commander Cody, a yellow Earth Pony said to his captain comrade as he entered the throne room. "Queen Rainbow's in here." He examined her injuries. "She's badly wounded but still alive. Get her aboard the Blue Typhoon and let's follow King Sonic!"

"Will do sir," the red Unicorn as he carefully transported her to the Blue Typhoon. They got her aboard and Dr. Horse got to work. "How soon can we get her up on her hooves? All of Equestria will be in danger if we don't hurry."

"Well, with the new biofoam Tails developed, we should have her fully healed and conscious in 5 minutes."

After 5 minutes, Rainbow jerked to consciousness and frantically looked for Sonic. "Where's Sonic?!"

"We're on our way to try and stop him your highness," Kagi said trying to lay her back down. "Relax for now. Tails is driving the Blue Typhoon as fast as he can."

"Good. the sooner the better."

Meanwhile (Sonic POV)

"You will pay for what you did to Rainbow you fucking asshole!" I yelled as I flew towards Eggman's new base. "You caused me enough heartache on Mobius! Your end is finally near!" I reached the base and started blasting everything to smithereens, too angry to think straight. However, the tactical part of my brain was still working despite being in my dark form. I went straight for his defense systems before he could activate them.

"SONIC STOP!" I knew the voice trying to get through to me. It was Rainbow's. Her appearing in front of me only confirmed that she was still alive. "Look at me Sonic. Listen to my voice. This isn't you. Come back to me please!" As soon as I started seeing her tears, I started coming back to my former self. I saw my darkness manifest and I stood in front of Rainbow to protect her.

"Why did you stop attacking the one who nearly killed your wife?" My darkness asked me.

"Because she is still alive and she's right," I said to him. "I am not a murderous emotionless warrior. I'd rather be a warrior of justice like I have been for years."

"Face it. You've always wanted to kill the fat bastard sitting in his base."

"Maybe, but I figured I'd fight him with honor. There is no honor in slaughtering an opponent."

"Even when the slaughter is just?"

"Yes. It still wouldn't be right." I looked at the Blue Typhoon and Tails somehow saw the look I was giving. I saw the shields activate and I blasted my darkness to oblivion, tired of him questioning my morals. "Let's finally go arrest Eggman for good."

"Yeah," Rainbow said as we flew down to his base.

Hours Later... (Song ends)

"Dr. Ivo Robotnik," Mother said at his trial that she had arranged quickly enough. "You stand here in chains in taint of not only of high treason but conspiracy of taking over not only Equestria but Mobius as well. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty," Eggman said with a sneer.

"Even with all the evidence stacked against you?"

"You don't know how pathetic some of you seem to not realize the bigger picture of me conquering the universe. Besides you have no jurisdiction for Mobius."

Mother did the only thing me and Shadow knew she could. She transformed into Queen Aleena and surprised not only Eggman, but the rest of the ponies in the courtroom. "Are you sure about that?" Eggman looked back at us and we just sat there smirking in victory. Mother soon changed back to her Alicorn form. "When they were living on Mobius, you caused great heartache for my children and the entirety of the citizens there. We should've gotten rid of you 2 years ago when we had the chance. Now we can make amends for that. You are hereby sentenced to death. It was a punishment I wanted to avoid after Sonic and Shadow's grandparents passed their leadership duties to myself and my sister. However, given the current circumstances, it looks like I have no choice but to use it after it being banned for 3000 years."

"Mother," I interjected. "Could Shadow and I perform the execution that way his blood isn't on your conscious?"

"After all," Shadow added. "We had to deal with him a lot longer than you back on Mobius."

"Very well. Sonic and Manic, when would you like to do it?" Mother inquired.

"Hold on," I said as I contacted Tails. "Tails, how soon can you have a gallows built buddy?"

"Five minutes at the earliest," Tails replied.

"Okay. Get it built and set up a few dimensional cameras."

"Will do. I take it Eggman's execution is taking place?"

"Yes why?"

"Knuckles and I want in on it. See if your mom will allow it."

I switched the comlink off. "Mother, did you hear that?"

"I have no objections. Meet Tails in the town square." I nodded as Shadow and I escorted Eggman to the center of Canterlot. Tails and Knuckles were there getting the gallows built with his insta-gallows kit. Eggman stood there as he looked at the device. He shivered as he knew his time was nearly over.

"Ready Tails?"

"Ready when you are Sonic," he said as Knuckles set up the cameras. He turned them on to tune into every monitor across both Equestria and Mobius. "Fillies and gentlecolts, if you have little ones, have them leave and do something out of earshot of this broadcast. It is to ensure they do not experience the horrific execution showing of public enemy no 1, Dr. Ivo Robotnik." We waited another 5 minutes to let the viewers prepare. "Without further ado, you have any last words Eggman?"

"Just that you will get bored without me."

"Screw that," Knuckles said as he took up his sword and walked up to his right leg. "This is for causing me to misinterpret my ancestor's murals and tricking me into hurting my friends over the years!" He sliced right through his leg up to his hip. Eggman screamed in pain as it fell. Blood spilled out of that severed leg artery.

Tails was next. "This is for killing my mother with your damn bomb when attacking Mobotropolis!" Tails sliced both his left leg and left arm. Eggman screamed with double the pain as his other two limbs fell and blood spilt everywhere.

"This is for filling my mind with false memories of my past and a false image of Twilight!" Shadow shouted as he cut off Eggman's last arm. Eggman could hardly scream now that he has screamed so much the other two times. At last it was my turn and finally time to end it. Tails brought him up to an upright position. I positioned Caliburn over my shoulder like a baseball bat.

"This is for all the pain you not only caused me and my friends, but also my family and fellow civilians of both Mobius and Equestria. Sayonara Eggman." With one swing of Caliburn, Eggman's head fell into the basket below his body. When I heard it hit inside it, I shouted as loud as I could so all of Equestria could hear. "VICTORRRRRRRRRRRY!" (cue Braveheart Bagpipe Theme) I started crying as I could finally release all the joy over defeating Eggman once and for all. As we went to shower before heading home, Tails and Shadow stayed close until we went into separate shower stalls. After our showers, I flew back to Cloudsdale to see that it wasn't as badly damaged as I thought. Rex, Cody and Kagi were there awaiting my return. I went to the throne room and saw Rainbow and Flash waiting for me too. Out of the corner of my eye, Sparkles and Sparky were warming the egg they had made. Sparkles then quickly pushed it over to Flash as it started wiggling. He looked in awe as it cracked. A Pichu popped its head out and saw Flash and nuzzled him. "Looks like the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree, eh Rainbow?"

"Considering Sparkles was your first Pokémon and he mostly has your looks, I'd agree," she replied as she came up to me and kissed me. I knew without Eggman things would be dull, but hardly not exciting as long as I had Rainbow by my side and always had her love to save me.

A/N: Well that's one way to end a story. If I get good reviews on this finale, I may write a sequel. Until then, keep following my Kanto Harem Chronicles fanfic. *pulls out the white Chaos Emerald* CHAOS CONTROL! *vanishes in a white light*


End file.
